The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Fierce Lady
Summary: Kate finds Sawyer in the jungle at one of their old haunts. Can Sawyer convince her there was more to that kiss than blackmail. Rated for lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"It's almost beautiful isn't it?" Kate said, looking out at the sun slowly settling on the shining waves. The sunset made the water sparkle with a brilliant red on the top of each wave, while underneathe was the deepest green she'd ever seen. Each crashing wave reverberating through her soul. She was so entranced it actually seemed that she could feel it like the deep bass when music is playing that seems to make your insides tremor. It took her breath away, but she couldn't pull her eyes from the beauty for a while. 

"Almost?" Jack asked in a mockingly shocked tone.

"You know what I mean." Kate smiled peacefully and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before. It sort of reminds me of the feeling I used to get when I was little. After dinner and a big piece of the best apple pie for dessert, I'd snuggle up on my dad's lap and fall asleep to the sound of his voice while he read to me. I could feel each breath, each heartbeat. And his voice..." she hesitated for an instant, then looking out at nothing while deep in memory, "his voice made my heart sing. When I was sitting there and he was reading, it was like I became a part of him." She glanced at him again, but cautioningly this time, daring him to make fun of her words.

Now it was Jack's turn to hesitate, like he was trying to decide what to say, where to lead the conversation, "Yeah? What did he read you?"

"Oh. Everything. Anything from fairy tales to science or philosophy books. My dad loved to read. And ever since I can remember I've loved it too."   
Jack just stayed quiet, relishing just looking at her. She was so beautiful, sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair tossing slightly in the breeze, and the glow of the evening sun on her face made her look radient, almost glowing. And he just sat there, taking all of her in while she watched the sun setting.

A little distance away Sawyer saw Kate sitting next to Jack and felt his chest tighten with a pang of jealousy. _Why do I even feel jealous?_ Was it the doctor? _Girls always go for the doctor,_ he thought to himself in a decidedly derisive manner. _Nah. Couldn't be that..._ Sawyer grinned _she made it clear who she prefered when the doc was trying to torture information out of me._ He frowned slightly in thought. _Or did she? ... she didn't really_choose_to do that._ _Was_ the jealousy because of the kiss? Because she hadn't spoken to him since then, but she was sitting right there infront of him talking to Jack who was the one who had done the torturing? Snearing, he thought to himself _she only did that because I forced her into it. Not because she really wanted to._ But no matter how much he berated himself for thinking that he'd felt something in the kiss, the feeling wouldn't go away. And the more he watched her sitting there, the more the feeling grew...and grew, until he couldn't stand it anymore and had to get up and go for a walk to try to get her out of his head - though it probably wouldn't do much good. At least she wasn't right in front of him making it worse. 

Without realizing where he was going, Sawyer just walked. He wondered around for what seemed like hours in a daze. Though it couldn't have been that long because the sun was still over halfway visible on the horizon when he finally looked around at where he was. With a shock he realized that he was sitting down, leaning his back against a tree. With even more shock he hurled himself up out of the sitting position when he saw that it was the same tree he'd been tied to when Jack and Sayid had torchered him...the same tree he'd been tied to when they'd kissed.

Staring at the tree in disbelief and wonder he about jumped out of his skin when someone touched his back. Twisting violently, he grabbed the hand of the culprit. "What the hell are you-" he practically shouted before realizing who it was he was holding onto.

The wrist that he held firmly in his right hand had soft, pale skin, and long, delicate fingers. He looked up into the face of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. A woman who's face made it clear that she was slightly frightened and in pain. Finally understanding that he was the cause of the pain, he immediately loosed his grip on her wrist, and instead began gently massaging it with both hands. He instantly felt sorry for shouting and grabbing her so hard, but being Sawyer he couldn't show it. Finally letting go of her hand his eyes dropped briefly to the ground in embarrasment, then rose once again with defiance in them. "What are you doing here Kate?" he asked in the hardest voice he could muster.

"I guess I could ask the same queestion of you Sawyer." In the matter of seconds it had taken for all of this to transpire, she had seen and recognised everyone of the emotions that had so plainly shown on his face before his mask had come back up. At the moment, Kate wasn't exactly sure what to think. What she had seen - and felt, when he'd rubbed her wrist - had made her emotions surge with a fire that she hadn't felt since the last time she'd been to this spot, not even a week ago. Suppressing the rediculous feeling, she held her stealy gaze on his face.

"I was just..." Sawyer mumbled something incoherently as his sentence trailed off. Running his fingers through his hair he said, "I was just walking. Where you following me?" This last part sounded angry with a tinge of awe.

Blushing slightly (she was so beautiful when she blushed, he'd have to keep that in mind...), Kate looked down, "I noticed when you left the beach you looked upset somehow, and I thought maybe - i dunno - maybe you'd wanna talk...er something."

Grinning, Sawyer looked at her, taking all of her in in one obnoxious sweep, "Well, you found me. Whatda ya wanna talk about?"

"Oh," she seemed a little unsure of herself for a second, "I thought you were the one who'd want to talk." After a pause that confirmed that he wasn't going to she asked, "Why'd you come here? We haven't been here since..." her sentence died on her lips as her eyes met Sawyers and she saw in them a fire that hadn't been there before, it scared her.

In understanding, Sawyer nodded his head slightly and knew right then that she knew. He silently cursed himself for letting it show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Kate felt terrible. She knew why he was here...this was the place where everything had come down to one kiss, one kiss that took her breath away. Kate hadn't expected it to be so wonderful, and was caught off guard. And then when she'd finally gathered herself enough to ask where Shannon's inhaler was, his answer made her head spin. She'd done the first thing that came to her mind. It was a flash of anger and she slapped him. She remembered the exact instant when her hand had connected with his cheek, and thought she could still see a small scratch where one of her nails had caught his skin...his beautiful tan skin. Kate wanted desperately to reach out and touch it, try to sooth the pain that had been there. But she firmly forced her arms to stay crossed.

She'd seen the fire in his eyes. That flame of passion unlike any she'd ever seen before. It scared her yes, but it ignited a similar flame deep down in the deepest recesses of her heart, a place and feeling she hadn't even known existed until this instant. Her heart raced, and her breathing shallowed. She actually ached with the desire to hold him, to feel his lips against hers just one more time.

Kate realized that while all of these thoughts had whipped through her mind she'd looked down, almost in a daze. She gasped sharply when she looked up only to see Sawyer standing within inches of her. Their eyes met, and Sawyer could see what he had started. He felt his heart jump up into his throat at the thought that he was the cause of that look in her eyes. That look that was almost exactly like the one he'd seen just before they'd kissed the last time. He didn't even realise that he'd stepped closer to her until she looked up at him sharply. He almost stepped back in shock, but firmed his resolve instead. He had to know. He had to see what she did.

Sawyer felt like her eyes were looking into his soul. Like she could see every bit of pain and suffering he'd ever felt, and she was trying to sooth it. Had he not held so much anger, it might have almost worked. But it felt wonderful to know that some one else finally understood, and he relaxed almost imperceptively. But Kate noticed it.

She slowly, slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek. She tried to pull it away, to make it stop, but it was like her hand had a mind of it's own and she couldn't control it any longer.

Her hand was mere centimeters away from touching his perfect stubbled cheek when suddenly she heard something and literally jerked her whole body away from Sawyer a few feet. Just at that instant, Jack walked into the clearing. He saw Kate stagger away from Sawyer and just knew he must have hit her, though he was standing stock still, not at all looking like he'd moved enough to do it. Jack was instantly furious, but controled his anger.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Jack asked with obvious effort not to sound angry.

"Nothing," Kate replied a little too quickly, "I just noticed that Sawyer looked kinda pissed when he left the beach so I followed him to see what was wrong."

"And...?" was Jack's response.

" And he won't tell me," she glanced at Sawyer as if in appology, "he's being his usual jackass self."

"Figures," Jack mumbled before holding out his hand to Kate, "I have something I want to show you. (After a little hesitation) Sawyer can come to if he wants I guess."

Sawyer looked like he'd just been slapped. "Na, I think I've seen about as much flirting between you two as I can handle just in the last minute. I'm gonna go back to the beach." And with that he turned and walked away with a hurt/angry look on his face.

Jack was still holding his hand out to Kate to lead her wherever it was they were going to go. She hesitated only an instant before taking it and following him. She tried to think where he might be taking her, but all she could think about was the look on Sawyer's face when she'd called him a jackass...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sawyer glanced at Kate one more time before he turned away. He felt an icy cold stone fall to the depths of his stomach and he wanted to hit something. He could hear Jack's voice trail away the further they got from each other. As soon as he was sure he was out of earshot of Kate he spun around like lightening and hit the closest tree to him as hard as he could. His fist bounced off the tree as the force vibrated up his arm and into his shoulder and neck. Now he wanted to throw up. That was not a good idea. Growling in pain, and clenching his teeth to hold his last meal in, he turned again but more slowly this time. He leaned his back against the tree he'd hit and slowly sank to the ground. His hand was still in a fist and Sawyer was afraid that if he unclenched it it would hurt more. But he gritted his teeth and relaxed his hand only to find to his amazement that it actually made the pain subside a miniscule amount.

He looked at his knuckles in disgust. They were shredded and bloody. And his arm still carried a stif ache from the impact. He thought he might have sprained his arm. Oh well, he'd dealt with worse before. Using his shirt, he wiped the blood away as much as he could without making the pain too much. Hell, this hurt worse than the damn stab wound had. Of course, he'd blacked out shortly after that, and he most certainly wasn't planning on repeating that just to ease the pain. He wanted the pain, needed it. It was the one this on this damn island that he actually understood.

Saywer stood up a little at a time so as not to send a blood rush down his arm. And, favoring his right hand, he made his way toward camp. Along the way he brushed, or hit his hand at least 5 times, but it felt like 50. As soon as he got back to his "digs", he got out a bottle of water and drank about half, then spent the next half an hour trying to wash out the cuts without making any noise...wouldn't want to attract anyone's attention. When he was finally done he set the bottle aside and leaned back in his chair. He put his hand carefully on the seat next to him and closed his eyes.

When he woke up it was completely dark out. He stood, and walked over to the fire and told Boone to go to sleep, that he'd watch the fire for a while and make sure it didn't go out. Boone hesitated but finally agreed and left. Sawyer sat down on a log and just stared into the flames and thought about what had almost happened. He'd seen the passion in her eyes, the desire. But he'd also seen the hesitation. Wasn't that natural though? He wasn't sure, it had been a long time since he'd encountered anything even close to that situation, and even that hadn't been VERY close.

He watched the flames flicker and send sparks into the night air. He watched them float through the sky and up into the endless black. As he watched them float up and up, he noticed that the sky wasn't so black, it was more of a grayish color, like rain clouds.

"Ah, ." Sawyer muttered only seconds before the rain started pouring. It was no use sitting by the fire now, they'd have to start a new one tomorrow anyway. But Sawyer didn't want to leave and so he just sat. He could feel the rain pelting his skin through his shirt and in seconds he was soaked. His long, blond hair hang down into his eyes and dripped water onto his face. And still he sat there. With his eyes closed. Breathing slowly, evenly. He was listening. As a child he'd always run outside as soon as the rain began and he would listen. Try to isolate each drop as it fell. And sometimes, when he tried really hard, as he was now, it worked. It seemed like he could hear every drop for yards all around him. Every splash in the sand, every plop onto a leaf. It was as if he was with them as they fell. Each and every one of them.

And time slowed down. The rain fell, and he sat there, just listening. The pain in his hand and arm melted away. The pain in his heart and memory was forgotten for the moment as everything shifted around him, everything changed, everything was beautiful.

Slowly, not wanting to come out of his trance-like state, Sawyer opened his eyes. Only a slit at first, then wider. He'd heard something. Not like a footstep, or leaves rustling against anything, but something he hadn't heard in a long time. As each drop fell, he was still with them even though his eyes were open. He knew what it was that he heard. It was the rain, falling on another person. The sound came closer, but he couldn't see it. Not only was it dark out and his eyes hadn't adjusted, but the person was behind him.

As they walked around the side of him, Sawyer stayed perfectly still, staying with the rain as long as possible, staying away from the pain as long as possible. He listened. They walked in a circle to the side and then front of him not 4 feet away. Once they were in front of him the person stopped, just for a second, then walked towards him. He could hear the steps now, and it was the rain's turn to melt away. The person walked toward him with seeming determination. It was a girl, tall, with long legs. She stopped once again at arms length. He could have reached out and touched her easily, but continued still. She ever so slowly knelt down in front of him, putting her even closer. 

She just looked at him for about a minute. He wasn't sure if she could tell that he had his eyes open or not. He just looked at her. He knew who it was, he could feel it in his bones. She slowly, inch by inch, reached her arm out toward his face. And this time completed the reach. Her delicate fingers softly, hesitantly caressed his skin through the beginning of a beard. With a fleeting thought he wondered why he hadn't shaved it. But the thought had gone before he could analyse it. All that mattered was her. Her milky, soft, white skin. Her pale blue eyes. Her soaking matted hair. Her beautifully detailed face coming ever closer to his. Ever closer...even slower than her hand had not a minute before.

Then he focused on her eyes, and the stone in his stomach from earlier disappeared, and was replaced by the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sawyer gently leaned his head into her hand relishing the tenderness radiating from her fingers. He hadn't felt a true touch like that in a long, long time. He swallowed, but his mouth seemed to have gone dry even with all the rain around them. Then, at the same rate as she, he began to move closer to her, closing the gap that much faster, though it still was incredibly slow. He wanted to just lean into her, feel her soft, supple lips on his. He ached to hold her, for her to hold him in return. But his body refused to go any faster. 

So as the rain poured down on him, soaking his shirt, his pants, his hair, he watched her come closer. He could see every detail of her face even through the darkness. He could see her soaked hair stuck to her neck and forehead and the sides of her face. He could see the sleek outline of her body with her shirt clinging to her wet skin. They were mere inches apart. Sawyer's heart raced. He suddenly felt that he could hold on no longer. His body finally obeyed his mind and he moved a little faster. And he realised that she did too. They were so close he could smell her softly scented hair.

Then their lips met. Only softly, like butterflies. But it was enough. And then suddenly it wasn't enough.

Using both of his hands, Sawyer reached up to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face. And pulled her away from him. Only an inch. He could still feel her breath on his face coming in short gasps. He looked into her eyes...searching. For what, he didn't know.

"Kate," he whispered, almost unable to speak. "Don't. If you don't mean it...then don't." He continued staring at her intensly, looking into her eyes, still searching. She looked back into his eyes with the same intensity. Sawyer felt like he was going to fall apart, break down with the pain. He wanted her so bad. But he had to know. And he wouldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to, until he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Until he knew that she wasn't doing it out of pity. Until he knew she didn't feel she owed it to him for some reason.

He could see the flame in her eyes. The flame that made his heart skip a beat.

Without a word, and with the rain still pouring on the both of them, Kate lowered her eyes. She slowly pulled her hand down that had still been holding his cheek. It almost broke Sawyer. He wanted to pull her hand back up and say he didn't mean it, erase everything from the moment he pulled her away til now. As her hand fell from his face, he realised that it didn't just fall to her side, but came back up along with her other hand. She gently wrapped the fingers of both hands around his wrists, just below where his hands still held her face. And pulled them down.

Sawyers heart broke. The rain was deafening. He could feel his own heart beat slow.

And then, with growing disbelief he watched her as she released his wrists, raised her hands to his face once more, looked into his eyes, and pulled him toward her. Suddenly, she stopped, centimeters from his face and whispered, "I don't ever start anything I don't intend to finish. And I **mean it**." With a slight pause and a look that sent shivers up his spine, she pulled him into a true kiss.

His lips tingled with the force of it. He wrapped his arms around her, and his knees went down into the sand. And so they continued in their passion, kneeling in the sand, holding each other as tightly as possible, not caring that they were both wet and cold and shivering, they warmed each other. She opened her mouth slightly, hesitantly, asking if he was ready. He was. Sawyer's tongue met hers, and they breathed into one another. He couldn't get enough of her, and he knew he never would.

Just as they were beginning to each take down their walls and inhibitions, it stopped raining, and the sun broke through the clouds. Jolted back to where they were, they both broke the kiss at the same instant, each a bit embarassed. For the rain had hidden them, and now it was no more. Kate smiled a little and giggled. Sawyer broke into a grin that showed his dimples and sort of laughed too. Kate stopped giggling and just looked at Sawyer, both still holding the other. Out of habit, she glanced away in slight shyness, and caught her breath.

About 20 yards away, Jack had just come out of his tent and stood there, staring at her, with the most heartbreaking expression on his face that Kate had ever seen. And she realised that she still had her arms around Sawyer's neck, and he had his arms around her middle. She swallowed hard, and pulled her arms down, and pulled his away from her.

When she looked at Sawyer, she knew that he knew Jack was there. He clenched his teeth, and stood up. Turning, he walked away. And she sat there, in the sand, soaking wet, staring at Jack, and he at her. The pain she saw in his eyes when he turned away, made her want to run to him, but she just sat there, frozen. As he walked away from her she realised that she had lied...to both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack was still holding his hand out to Kate to lead her wherever it was they were going to go. She hesitated only an instant before taking it and following him. She tried to think where he might be taking her, but all she could think about was the look on Sawyer's face when she'd called him a jackass...

As he lead her away from the clearing where she and Sawyer had just been, Jack held her hand tightly. He loved the feeling of her hand in his. It sent chills up his spine. But he couldn't help wondering what had happened before he showed up. And soon he couldn't stand it anymore, "What happened back there?" he asked quietly.

Startled kate looked up at him. "What?"

"Back there. What was going on?"

"Oh. I...I'm not sure...really." Her voice trailed off as she seemed to become lost in thought. Her eyes moved to the ground but didn't see it.

"It's just..." Jack began, "When I walked up I saw you practically staggering away from Sawyer like...like he had...hit...you." Jacks anger flared once again. "Did he hit you?" he said through clenched teeth.

Kate looked up at him sharply, "No. Sawyer hasn't ever...layed a hand on me. Why?" She suddenly became curious as to why he was so concerned about it.

He looked away in relief, trying not to let it show on his face. "Uh. No reason. I just...I couldn't let some guy just hit yo- a woman...it's not right. You know." He kept his face turned away like he was concentrating on where he was going as they weaved in and out of the trees. But she still saw the slight blush that rose to his cheeks.

This made her smile. She gently squeezed his hand. It seemed to sort of startle him that she did this, and he glanced back at her in suprise. He saw her smile and it made him blush even more. But he just kept on moving through the trees.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kates curiosity got the better of her. "So where are we going, exactly?"

This made Jack's smile widen. "Um. I just... found...something. I thought you might like it. It's not far." And with that he pulled her along a bit faster, but her curiosity would not be quelled. She had just opened her mouth to ask more questions when they came through a break in the trees and into a large clearing. Kate's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. In front of her and spread throughout the clearing was a large pool, backed by a magnificent waterfall.

Jack just watched her face, to see how she would react. He had wanted to surprise her, and it seemed to have worked. But then a funny look came over her face, and he couldn't quite tell what it was. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled up at him, "No, nothing is wrong. It's beautiful." Her expression became thoughtful. "But...why did you bring me here?"she asked looking mischieviously like she'd found something out that she wasn't supposed to.

Trying to look innocent, Jack looked around him with a slight shrug, "Umm. No reason. I just thought maybe, you'd like it." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye trying to hide a smile that was slowly creeping onto his lips.

Kate laughed, and so did Jack. After a few seconds their laughter died and both just stood there admiring the beauty of the place. Kate noticed that Jack hadn't let go of her hand this whole time, and squeezed his to see if he had noticed this too. He glanced down at their hands, the fingers lightly entertwined as if they belonged where they were. He shyly looked up at Kate and grinned, shrugging once again. But he didn't let go. Neither did Kate.

After a while of standing there, Kate was beginning to wonder how long this was going to continue. "So...thanks...for bringing me here. It's nice." She didn't really know what to say but tried to fill the silence. "I-" She was totally caught off guard when Jack suddenly let go of her hand and reached down, picking her up in one swift motion. Screeching slightly, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from throwing her in the water. But to her surprise, he didn't even try to. He just held her for a minute, looking deep into her eyes, and smiling. And before she knew what was happening, she felt _cold_ water rushing over her whole body, and she beat her legs, getting out of Jack's grip and coming to the surface with a gasp.

She turned in the water just as Jack was coming up. She let his head pop out of the water just long enough to get a breath before she reached out and dunked him. But he grabbed her legs, and pulled her down with him. Under the water she struggled playfully to get away from him, but he was too strong of a swimmer. They came to the top once more. Both thrashing about trying to splash and push one another under the water. Most of the time Kate was only successful at splashing him once or twice before he would get a hold of her and take her down.

When they were both tired out from swimming and playing they crawled out of the water to dry themselves on the rocks. Kate lay on her back, breathing hard and still giggling from the exsertion (sp?) of the last hour. Jack rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He watched her laying there, giggling, and couldn't help but smile himself. They were close together and he reached out, and gently wiped some hair out of her face. She smiled, and rolled onto her side so she could look at him the same as he was looking at her. Looking at his smiling eyes she sighed, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Without even the slightest hesitation he replied, "How beautiful you are." Then, suddenly realising what he said, a slight look of alarm came over him. Kate just laughed, and it made him smile and relax. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in a sort of mocking voice.

Kate's face became serious, and their eyes met. "I was thinking about what a wonderful time we just had. I haven't had that much fun in a looong time." She smiled, "Thank you."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her face. He had meant what he had said about her being beautiful. Her eyes shined with playful joy. Again he reached out to her, but this time simply caressed her cheek with his thumb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate couldn't believe how relaxed Jack was making her feel. She just lay there and let his fingers glide over her skin, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, letting everything-all the stresses of life on the island-drift away. After a little bit Jack was still caressing her cheek and admiring her. Kate lifted her hand and placed it over the back of Jack's, holding his hand in place. Then she shifted her head so that his hand was practically covering her mouth and kissed the soft, fleshy part of his palm just under the thumb.

Jack giggled slightly and tried to pull his hand back, but Kate wouldn't let him go. She realised that he was ticklish, and kissed his hand again. It made his scalp tingle. Again, he tried to pull away, but she had a good hold on his hand now, and lightly kissed the inside of his wrist, barely brushing her lips across the tender skin. This time Jack pulled his arm out of her grip firmly but still with a playful smile on his lips. Kate smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. She "humph"ed, stuck her nose in the air, and then rolled onto her stomach with her arms crossed on the ground in front of her, and rested her head on her forearms, pretending to be sulking.

Jack's breath caught slightly when she rolled, because she'd gotten close enough to brush her shoulder against his chest before settling to the ground. Then he slowly raised his arm over her back and to the opposite side of her. Suddenly he began tickling her furiously and yelling, "AhhhhhhhhhhH!"

Kate jumped in shock, and then tried unsuccessfully to pull her arms down to cover her sides while laughing hysterically. She began gabbing at Jack's arms, to try and get him to stop tickling her, but he was too strong for her to hold back. Once she realised that she couldn't stop him she did the only other alternative. She began tickling him back as best she could while blocking her ticklish parts. But Jack was quik and soon Kate was laughing so hard she could barely breath and tears were running down her face. "Stop! Jack...please. You're going to...make me...pee my pants!" she finally got out through the laughter. But he kept tickling her for a few more minutes before stopping.

When he was finally done, Kate lay on her side with her arms crossed around her middle and her head laying on the ground giggling softly. Jack was smiling and breathing hard with the exsertion(sp?) of tickling her and getting around her flailing arms. He rested next to her and watched her catch her breath. Kate looked up at him from the corner of her eye and her smile widened a little. "That was not very nice." she said trying to look upset...or something.

Jack got a fake 'shocked' look on his face. "oh? Well, I guess I'll have to remember that for future reference. Buuut...it was quite fun...so I might end up disreguarding the 'not-very-nice' part." He laughed quitely at his own sarcasm which made Kate laugh.

After a little while, Kate dramatically pulled herself up from her position on the ground to where she was sitting indian style. Jack remained laying down like he had been before the tickling escapade. She just looked at him, content for the moment to just sit there. Her fingers played with a piece of grass out in front of her crossed legs. But Jack's hand reached hers and he entertwined their fingers slightly, sort of playing, sort of holding her hand again. Then he remembered something that had kind of disturbed him. Looking up at her face he asked, "hey, when we first got here, you seemed, disturbed, somehow. Was something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Kate glanced around at their surroundings. "No. I was surprised, you kind of caught me off guard. This deffinately wasn't something I was expecting. But, um, the reason I seemed weird is because, a while back me and Sawyer were out in the woods (Jack frowned slightly at the mention of Sawyer's name) and we came upon this waterfall (his frown deepend) that was a lot like this one. But it was arranged differently. Anyways, that's where we found the briefcase, with the guns. It was stuck under a seat in the water, there were people still strapped in down there." Kates face scrunched with the unpleasent memory. "I saw them when we were swimming, and Sawyer being Sawyer, he went down to see if they had anything on them. So, when you brought me here I was a little surprised cause at first I thought it was the same waterfall. And I didn't particularly enjoy the idea of swimming in water where there are dead people again." She kind of smiled at this last bit.

Jack, still holding Kate's hand, looked around them. "Well, I don't think I'd want to swim in water with dead people either." Kate laughed. She looked around too and noticed the sun was almost completely gone on the horizon. They must have been been here for a while. She stood up and pulled Jack up with her. "We better head back, people are probably wondering if we got eaten."

About ten minutes later, it began raining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sawyer couldn't believe what had just happened. As he walked away, his head hung low, and his heart sank down into his stomach. Why did she do this? He shook his head and glanced back at where he'd left her. He stopped walking and just looked at her, sitting in the sand watching the waves. The look on her face broke his heart. _She was the one who pulled away from me! She was the one who didn't want Jack to see us. Why?_ As he stood there watching her, he argued with himself. He had to know why...why she had to hide everything. He could feel the block of ice returning to the pit of his stomach as he steeled himself to walk over to her. And with one last deep breath, he took a step, and another, and another, until he didn't have to force his legs to move anymore. Sawyer knew what he had to do, but didn't know if he could go through with it...if she would let him go through with it.

He walked up to her and stood in the way of her view so she was forced to look up into his eyes. As he glared down at her, the pain in her eyes seared through his heart. But he kept his mind focused. Without breaking eye contact, Sawyer held out his hand to her, to help her up. As soon as she was standing, Sawyer wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was taken by surprise and was in shock at first. But once she realised what was going on she began squirming, trying to get away. But Sawyer held on tight and kept his lips pressed against hers.

Ever so slowly her fighting slowed and stopped and she allowed the kiss to deepen. Sawyer had always been fascinated with tongues. The strongest muscle in the body and it could do so many amazing things. His slowly entered her mouth, parting her lips and gliding over the soft pallet of the roof of her mouth until her tongue met his. They slowly intertwined and moved with a rhythm all their own. Kate slid her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him that much closer to herself. Just before the peak of intensity in the kiss, Sawyer pulled away. Kate's lips trailed his, trying to pull him back in, but he wouldn't let her. 

As her eye's fluttered open, Kate looked up at him with curiosity. "What was that for?" she whispered, slightly out of breath.

Leaning down and forward, Sawyer trailed kisses along her cheek and over to her ear. Then he paused. "You said you never start something unless your going to finish it. Niether do I." And with that he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to giggle quietly. Then she pulled away completely out of his grasp. He looked at her questioningly and her face flushed.

"Sawyer. Not here. Not in front of everyone." She glanced around to make her point, but Sawyer never took his eyes off her.

"Why not?" he asked, his anger beginning to flare.

She looked at him incredulously, like he'd lost his mind. Stepping closer she said, "Uhh. Maybe because every one is around. And maybe if we're gonna make out I don't want everyone staring at us."

"Everyone meaning the doc?"

"What?"

"Did you already forget? Not ten minutes ago you freaked out when you saw Jackass over there giving you puppydog eyes cuz you were with me!"

"I don't know what your talking about Sawyer. Puppydog eyes? That's rediculous. Me not wanting people staring at us has nothing to do with Jack! And I did not freak out. I didn't want Jack to see because we were just..." realising that she'd said more than she intended her sentance trailed off and she swallowed hard.

"You were just what?" Sawyer asked with a dangerous look in his eyes. kate looked away, but didn't say anything. "What was it he 'wanted to show you' yesterday?"

"Nothing. It was just some waterfall, and we went for a swim..."

"You mean OUR waterfall? And you went swimming with him?" Sawyer stepped towards her while pointing in the direction Jack had gone. "I certainly hope you were wairing more than you did when we swam there!"

"No! Sawyer, it wasn't our waterfall, he found a different one. And I was fully dressed just like I am right now. He threw me in-".

"He what!" Sawyer looked up sharply at Jack's tent not 50 yards away, and began stalking towards it, intent on harm. But before he could go three feet Kate grabbed his arm and spun around in front of him. Her arms whipped around his neck, and it was his turn to be taken by surprise not only by the kiss, but the passion he felt behind it. He relaxed and held her until she finished.

Calm now, Sawyer searched her gaze. She returned the searching stare. "Nothing happened. Nothing could ever happen. Not with Jack. Not while your here," she said pointing at her heart. Sawyer smiled, and in one smooth motion lifted her off of her feet.

His eyes taking in every detail of her face he walked toward his tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they'd reached the tent, instead of putting her down Sawyer simply shifted her position. It should have been awkward and difficult to move her from being cradled in his arms to this, but for Sawyer it wasn't hard at all. Kate was slightly startled to find herself now facing Sawyer with her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped tightly around his middle. She even had to look down a little to look into his eyes, but the connection was never broken.

With his right hand holding her bottom (Kate realised this with a blush, and Sawyer with a grin), he let go with his left and lifted the tent flap, bent slightly and took a few steps forward before standing staight once more. As the clothe of the doorway fell into place the two just stood there, holding each other, sharing an unbreakable gaze. Kate reached up with one hand and gently ran her thumb over his cheekbone, and then cupped the side of his face. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and he could see the longing there. So Sawyer leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back to look at her again. The feel of his lips made her shiver and her skin tingle. Sawyer could feel the shiver move through her body and smiled just enough to show his beautiful dimples. This made Kate smile too.

Sawyer shifted his weight, and soon he was sitting on his makeshift bed made of seat cushions from the plane and covered by a few blankets, with Kate straddling his lap. It was his turn to shiver. Kate moved forward and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, Sawyer opened his mouth just a slit, but Kate felt the opening and took advantage of the situation, catching him off guard with the intensity. Her soft tongue searched first the front of his mouth, then moved back to meet his. When they met, her eagerness overwhelmed her, and then him.

Kate moved her hands, slowly, over his arms feeling each rippling muscle tense as she came to it. Then they glided over his chest and stomach. Kate wasn't sure why, but she'd always had a fascination with men's abs, and she was deffinately pleased with what she found. Finally her hands found their way under his arms to his back, but here they stopped, only to pull him closer to her.

Sawyer's flesh prickled with sensation when Kate touched him, and when she pulled her body close to his, he nearly gasped in ecstasy. He felt each breath, each heartbeat. He felt her stomach and chest press to his through the clothing. Then he realised that he'd actually forgotten. That clothes were the only thing keeping them apart now. And with that sudden insite, he moved.

At first slowly, then with a quickening pace, up her back and then to her sides taking in each curve and flexure of her body. His hands reached the bottom of her shirt and slowed. Carefully, his fingers maneuvered underneath it. When he touched her skin he couldn't fathom how he'd ever felt satisfied with any other woman, and then realised he never had. His hands crawled across her skin, up towards her arms, lifting the shirt with them. As he came closer to her arms she moved away from him. As the kiss broke his breath caught in worry, but then he saw that she was lifting her arms above her head to help with his progress. She looked at him seductively and her lips twiched with a smile. He pulled the shirt over her head, watching each part of her body as it became exposed. But before he had it comlpetely off her arms (which were still stranded above her head) he stopped.

Kate looked at Sawyer in question, then he closed the distance between them once again. Only this time his lips came to the skin just above her collar bone. Kates eyes closed and she breathed deeper, trying not to make any sound. As Sawyer moved over her skin, her arms moved again, pulling the shirt off. He let her. Sawyer pulled his hands down to her sides, and ran over the skin, coming to a rest on her hips. Her arms came down and found the bottom of his shirt. She tugged it up over his smooth, tan skin. He lifted his arms and she pulled the shirt off quickly. Looking over his chest and stomach, her eyes widened slightly and she had to swallow. She'd seen him with out a shirt on before (heck, she'd seen him without anything on before the morning before their first kiss) but never while in anything like a position like this. Her breathing increased and her desire held her captivated.

Sawyer smiled at her, pleased that he could have such an affect as this. He came forward and tenderly kissed the delicate skin between her breasts. At this, she could hold on no longer and a small moan escaped her throat, which only served to drive Sawyer on. He kissed the same spot again, this time caressing the skin with his tongue afterwards. He brought his hands to her back and removed the clasp of her bra, and pulled it over her arms where she grabbed it and tossed it to the floor. As he moved forward to continue, Kate let her head fall back and her hands come to the back of his head, running her fingers through his golden hair.

Then her hands came to the sides of his face and pulled him back, tilting his head so she could kiss him roughly. She pulled the inside of his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down just hard enough to draw a reaction from Sawyer, and apparently hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. The metalic taste seemed only to make him more enpassioned and he kissed her harder. In one smooth rapid movement he had them standing again, both of them on their own feet this time. Kate couldn't quite understand why, but knew she'd find out soon enough. Sawyer broke the amazing kiss and looked at her with an erotic glint in his eyes that she'd never seen before. It frightened and excited her. He put his hands to the sides of her face just under her ears and cupped the back of her jaw. Then pulled her to him with a fascination and craving that made her mind reel.

After a bit, Sawyer lowered his hands to her sides, then her hips, then the top of her pants.


	9. Chapter 8b

**Chapter 8b**

Still kissing her, Sawyer hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her body close to his. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on tightly for fear that her knees might give out at any moment. Her skin pressed against his and she felt the warmth radiating from his body. He pulled her hips even closer to his. She shivered. Sawyer began moving away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her jaw and the side of her neck, still tugging on her belt loops. When his kisses came to the top of her shoulder, she turned her head the tiniest bit towards his and moaned softly into his ear.

Sawyer pulled back and looked at her. Kate's head was tilted upwards with her eyes closed and a look of euphoria across her face. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with wild desire. She pulled her arms down from around his neck, and grabbed his wrists, forcing him to let go of her pants. Sawyer swallowed in apprehension. Kate grinned at him, and he knew she was thinking something, but he didn't know what. Reaching up once again, she cupped the sides of his face with her hands. Sawyer stood there with his arms at his sides looking down at her in wonder. But instead of pulling him into a kiss as he'd expected, her hands began sliding down the sides of his neck. Gracefully, she caressed his shoulders and then his pecks and then his abdomen, and finally his belly button. Her eyes flicked down to where her hands were and her thumbs stroked the soft trail of baby hair that ran below his pants line.

Sawyer had to swallow again. He felt he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her. Time was moving so slow. He felt he'd only been in his tent for a few minutes, but already he could tell that the light was fading. "Kate" he barely managed to whisper. She looked up at him sharply and seductively shook her head, silencing him. Returning her attention back down to her hands, he did too. She ran her fingers down his happy trail (and it was DEFINATELY a happy trail for Sawyer). Gently she grabbed the button of his pants and worked it lose, then her finger tips found his zipper, and slowly, almost unbearably slowly, pulled it down.

At this, Kate let go, and Sawyer's already semi-lose pants sagged a bit lower, showing the tops of his boxers. Kate smiled once again, and reached up to grab the sides of his face. She pulled his head down to hers, but to the side, and whispered in a barely hearable voice despite how close her mouth was to his ear, "You finish." Sawyer grinned, and hurried to comply. But Kate would have none of it. "Slowly" she said, and stood back and watched as he pulled his pants down over his boxers, then his knees, then stepped out of them, tossing them to the side. Sawyer stared hard at her as she looked him over excrusiatingly slowly.

Then her hands fell to her own pants and undid the button. Her body twisted as he watched her, and she went through the same motions as he did in taking off her pants. He was completely entranced in watching her. When she stood back up, Sawyer nearly gasped at her beauty. His eyes glided over the curves and contours of her body, and finally met her eyes. Now all either of them were wearing was their underwear. Sawyer took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to break the moment, but not able to be without contact with her any longer.

When he did this, Kate - knowing exactly how he felt, but having other plans-pressed a single finger to the center of his chest, stopping him dead. Then she pressed just a bit harder, and Sawyer got the message. He stepped back to where he had been, and then another step, and with the next his foot hit the bed making him lose his balance so that he sat down hard on the edge of the bed.

Kate then stepped forward, and then again, and then, placing one footjust in front of the bed, she leaned forward until her knee had settling on top of it, just to one side of Sawyer's body. Then she brought the other knee up to the other side of his body, so that she was straddling him once again. Sawyer's eyes widened slightly and he had to swallow yet again. He moved his tongue inside his mouth to get the saliva working again. He lifted his hands and rested them on Kate's hips. She leaned forward, and kissed him. He pulled her to him, it had felt like forever since their last kiss and now he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue moved inside her mouth now, taking in as much of her as he could, his hunger for her driving him wild.

Now Kate went along with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she let her need overcome her. Using her body and the leverage she had gained by being on top of him, she pushed him back, and together they lay down on the bed. She couldn't believe Sawyer had let her take control this easily, but she liked it, it drove her feral. What she didn't know was that Sawyer knew this, that it would have this affect on her as it did on most women. But never to the extent that she was taking it.

Kate's body began to move on top of his, slowly. At first her skin barely brushed his. Then, as her need took over, she put more of her weight into it. Her legs straightened a little, and she could move her hips over his. She let her legs part and straighten just a bit more and she was laying on him with her full weight now, but still moving. She could feel him through his boxers and could tell she was making him go crazy...but she was going crazy too. Just about the time he couldn't stand it any more, Sawyer used a move he'd used many times before. He wrapped his arms around her middle to hold her close to him. He lifted his body as much as he could from the bed while holding her weight and his own, then turned and flipped over. Now he was on top. Kate moaned in surprise and pleasure.

Sawyer lifted her and pushed her farther up onto the bed so that her legs weren't hanging over the edge any longer. Then gently grabbed her underwear and pulled them down her long legs and off. Kate then sat up. "Stand up" she comanded in a voice Sawyer had never heard before that moved him to obey. He stood up and she got up onto her knees on top of the bed, and quickly pulled his boxers down. She gasped, and looked up into his smiling eyes. She grinned, and lay back down on the bed as he stepped out of his boxers, waiting for him. He moved over her, crawling over the bed.

Once he was on all fours, completely over her body, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Then he began kissing her neck, and she moaned again in ecstacy. She lifted her head slightly and whispered into his ear, "Now." That was all he needed. He moved into her, guided by the shape of her body. Kate gasped, and nearly screamed. Sawyer groaned softly and whispered, "Kate." She was breathing heavily and it took all of her effort not to call out his name. Sawyer slowly moved inside of her, a little at a time, in and out, in and out, slowly, feeling her body move with his, he moaned again.

The rhythm they created together was excrusiatingly slow, but incredibly extravigant and unrestrained all at the same time. Sawyer pushed into her again, and again, each time illiciting a small squeek from Kate that was barely audible, but enough for him to know he was pleasing her. He kissed her lips, and then looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, breathing hard, with rapture written all over her face. Sawyer moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head, as they slightly, ever so slightly quickened their pace.

Kate pushed him up just a little, and rolled over on top of him. She sat up on his lap with him still inside her. As Sawyer moved his hips, she pushed, up and down, up and down, up and down, harder each time. She felt as if her skin would pull her in all direction, and her mind would burst with pleasure. But her rhythm continued, and her breathing grew ragged. They'd been at this for over an hour and it didn't seem possible that he could please her any more. But then he sat up. Kate was still on top, straddling him for the third time that evening. Sawyer kissed her as they moved. Then, feeling that neither of them could endure much longer. He began helping her lift her body and come back down. They both thrust harder, and harder, and harder.

Soon it was all either of them could do not to cry out in sheer intoxication. The pace quickened yet more. Kate looked down into his eyes, and their contact held while both came at the same moment. Kate, her body seething with sensation and joy, and relief and ecstasy, threw her head back, arching her back, holding onto Sawyer for dear life, as it all over came her. Sawyer, his arms wrapped around Kate's middle, pulled her closer, and pushed her down onto him one last time, and his world exploded with light and peace, and fierce elation.

As both came back to themselves and the moment subsided, Kate leaned forward, and leaned her forhead against Sawyer's. "Thank you" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. Sawyer smiled, and kissed her. He lay back, with her still on top of him, he gathered her into his arms, and she rested her head on his warm chest. They fell asleep that way, in each others arms, with Sawyer still inside her. Withe the last of his strength, Sawyer grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Kate's eye's fluttered open she knew it couldn't have been more than an hour since she'd fallen asleep. She glanced around the tent as best she could without lifting her head and noticed something odd. On the other side of the tent there was an opening in the roof that she hadn't noticed before. Of course she'd been a bit distracted, she thought with a smile. Through the skylight she could just see the moon. It was beautiful. Just a few more nights and it would be full. Kate wondered why Sawyer had a skylight in his tent.

She was still laying on top of Sawyer with her arms wrapped around his middle and her head resting on his chest. For a long time, Kate just lay there, listening to him breathe, listening to his heartbeat. At one point Sawyer sighed in his sleep, lifting Kate with him. He had his arms over the tops of hers with his hands resting on her back. She was relishing the feel of his skin against hers. How long had it been since she'd been with someone? It seemed like forever. She'd been on the run so long. Sure she'd used a couple of guys to get some things she'd wanted (like the airplane), but she didn't really consider those as anything. How long had it been since she'd been with some one that she'd wanted to be with without any alterior motives? She couldn't even remember. She didn't really want to.

Sawyer sighed again. Kate hugged him a little tighter. His arms moved a little and his hands lifted off of her back. But his fingertips stayed in contact, slowly, softly caressing her skin, up and down her back. Kate shifted and propped her head up so that her chin was resting on his chest instead of her cheek. She looked up at him looking down at her. She smiled and he hugged her a little, grinning, staring at her in wonder. She looked so beautiful, laying there in the moonlight with her hair tangled (that was his doing) and spread out around her. Her eyes twinkled with joy and it took Sawyer's breathe away.

Kate lifted her head slightly and then brought her lips down to his chest, kissing softly his skin. Sawyer ran one of his hands over her head and through her hair, watching her. She started to move up, to kiss closer to his collar bone, but then she stopped suddenly. Her eyes went a little wide, and her body wiggled. Something felt wierd. Then with a blush that turned her face scarlet, Kate looked at Sawyer to see if he noticed what she had. Upon seeing the the semi-mischievious grin on his face she knew that he had, and she buried her face in his chest, laughing quietly. Kate felt his body flex as he bent so he could kiss the top of her head, and then lay back down. She couldn't look up for the longest time for her embarassment. When she'd wiggled her body she'd felt something...odd. Then she'd realised that Sawyer was still inside of her! After all this time! She couldn't believe it, and was soon laughing uncontrolably.

When she finally did look up at Sawyer, he arched an eyebrow and gave her a look that said, "What's so funny?" She went again into fits of giggles. As soon as she calmed once again, she looked in in the eyes and grinned from ear to ear. Boosting herself up from off of him, she got up on all fours with the blanket draped over her back creating a tent over Sawyer's body. She crawled forward enough so that she could lean down and kiss him. It wasn't a long kiss, or even very deep, but it said more than words ever could.

Kate glanced down under herself once she'd pulled away from the kiss. She admired Sawyer's body (or what she could see of it in the dark). Her eyes found his face again and she saw that he was doing the same to her. She looked back down and noticed something that hadn't been there before. She lifted an eyebrow and looked back up at him. This time he was looking at her too. He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows until he was centimeters from her face. Kate leaned forward again and kissed him. This time the kiss was more, stiring the flames deep inside her. She pushed him back down, and continued kissing him.

She settled down onto her elbows, but still had her knees under her so her bottom was sticking up in the air. Kate kissed Sawyer's jawline down to his ear, and then nibbled the lobe. It made his scalp tingle with sensation, and his imagination run wild. He kissed her shoulder and collar bone. Kate kissed down his neck and onto his chest to where she'd begun. She scooted her body back just enough so that her head was just above his pecks. She gently took one of his nipples between her teeth, and then sucked on it softly, occasionally moving her tongue over it, or kissing in circles all around it. Sawyer groaned. 

"Hey. That's not fair. I get to do to you what ever you do to me!" he said to her.

"Okay." Kate replied with an evil grin.

Sawyer sighed, "Oh no."

"Oh yes." kate said. Then suddenly she began moving her body in ways that made Sawyer's eyes bulge, and his breathing quicken. With a grace like none he'd ever seen before, Kate rolled her body over his, touching each part together in turn. First her chest softly brushed against his, then her abdomen, then her belly button, then her pelvis. Then her hips lowered and just rubbed against him. This made him react just as she'd thought he would, and it made her smile, knowing that she was going to drive him crazy before the night was over.

Then it started again. Her body rolled over his, but with a little more pressure this time. Then again, with more pressure. Then again, with more. Soon Kate was putting all of her weight into stoking his body with hers, and especially concentrating on below the waist. Sawyer groaned again. When Kate finally looked down to examine her work, her eyes widened and she smiled up at Sawyer, quite pleased with herself.

Sawyer was breathing hard, and couldn't believe he'd let it get this far with her in control again. He couldn't stand it any longer and had to get his revenge. He was going to make her beg. He rolled her over so now he was on top, and smiled in satisfaction. Kate's eyes widened and she giggled, trying to wiggle away, but soon he had her pinned beneath him and was not going to be merciful just like she hadn't been. Sawyer even used her own technique against her, though not as gracefully, just as effectively. He nudged himself against her time and again, harder and harder. She moaned, and stuggled to make him finish what he was starting. But this was only the beginning .

He teased her for several minutes in that way before switching to something more his own style. He parted her legs (which she'd squeezed together in an attempt to make him stop teasing her) gently with one knee, and slid into her. But only about an inch, and then pulled away. She tried to move with him so he'd keep going, but he would have none of it. Again he did this, making her moan with need. And again, and again, and again he teased her.

Then suddenly with one hard fast thrust he entered her completely. Kate gasped in shock and desire as tears of joy and pain and relief stung at the corners of her eyes. More slowly this time, Sawyer pulled completely out. And then thrust again, just as hard and fast. Kate gasped again. Then he thrust again, harder, faster. Now the tears were streaming down the sides of her face, and she clung to Sawyer with all of her strength, whimpering as she buried her face in his shoulder. Again he thrust, harder, faster, than ever before. kate bit her lip in order not to cry out in ecstacy and pain. Again, and again, and again, he moved into her. Always coming out slowly, and making her gasp on the way in.

Kate was on the brink of letting go. Letting go of everything. Of knowing where or who she was, of understanding, of caring about anything but here and now. And finally, Sawyer brought her over the edge of that cliff. She no longer thought or cared about anything, accept him and her, right here, right now, this moment was all that mattered. And time. Slowed. Down.

Each thrust send a thousand knives racing through her body, with a million kinds of pleasure right behind them. Over and over. Time moved. Sawyer and Kate moved. Over and over. Pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain. Desire, need, ecstacy, confidence, craving, rapture and yearning. It seemed to go on forever. Until Kate could take it no more.

With a stifled scream, Kate bit down on Sawyer's shoulder as he came with a cry. No woman had ever bitten him before, and it was surprisingly enticing. Then with a cry of her own, Kate arched her back, lifting herself off of the bed, sweet weakness bursting through her body, she bit down harder drawing blood from Sawyer's shoulder. The moment lasting forever, then ending too soon Kate collapsed backward onto the bed, her breathing ragged and her blood rushinig through her veins. Sawyer collapsed almost on top of her, but didn't want to further make it harder for her to breath, so he pushed himself to the side at the last instant, rolling off of her.

Kate trembled with remembered ecstacy as she tried to catch her breath. She rolled to her side and looked at Sawyer laying on his back breathing nearly as hard as her. He swallowed and turned his head towards her smiling. Scooting closer to him she leaned in and kissed him deeply, thankfully.

"That was..."she shook her head with disbelief.

"Incredible." Sawyer finished for her.

"I almost...can't believe it was...actually...that...that..."

"Incredible." he laughed and kissed her again. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about making you believe."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sawyer stroked Kate's cheek with his thumb. Then his thumb moved to outline her perfect lush lips. She kissed his fingertip and sucked on it softly. Sawyer smirked and leaned in to kiss her, pulling her to him with his hand. Kate responded in kind by scooting her body closer to him again so that their skin was touching. Both of their bodies radiated heat, and gathered it from each other. Sawyer gently pushed Kate back down so that she was on her back again with him leaning over her slightly. He put more pressure on her lips and caressed her tongue with his. He couldn't understand why he just couldn't get enough of her. And he wasn't just thinking about the sex - though that was deffinately a plus - he couldn't get enough of her kisses. She tasted so...real. So...pure. It amazed and intoxified him.

His hand moved down over her shoulder, sown her arms, and came to rest just to the side of her breast. Using his thumb, Sawyer slightly grazed over the top of it and then gently cupped her. Kate let out a low moan into his mouth as they continued kissing. Leaving his hand where it was, he brought his other hand up underneathe himself propping himself up on his elbow bringing his hand close enough that his fingertips could caress her jawbone and neck. Kate moaned again, and Sawyer moved his body so that he was covering hers more, but was still off to the side. At some point during the last hour or so they'd lost the cover underneathe them.

Kate lifted her right knee, and leaned it over his bottom and leg. Then lifted her lower leg to wrap around Sawyers. With her heal she pulled his leg away from the other and in between hers. Now they were more intertwined, and Kate squeezed her legs together with Sawyer's in between, sending shivers up and down his body. Sawyer broke their kiss and began moving his lips down her neck as well as to her ear, causing her to purr into his ear.

Between kisses he mumbled, "Do...you...want to?"

Using her hands, Kate pulled his face back so she could look into his eyes. He smiled at the fascination he saw in hers. "Can you?" she breathed. When Sawyer nodded his head, Kate eyes widened. She was astonished at the things this man could do to her.

"But we just... how can you...?" she couldn't even finish her sentance.

Leaning down to whispter into her ear, Sawyer moaned three words, "Because of you." He lifted his head back up and looked again into her eyes. She stared at him in disbelief and wonder. Her eyes searched his beautiful tan face. Then she noticed the marks on his shoulder from where she'd bitten him. Grabbing a piece of blanket that was handy, she gently cleaned off the tiny droplets of blood and then caressed the area with her finger tips.

Focusing again on him she asked, "Did...did I...hurt...you?"

"No more than I hurt you." He smiled, and so did she. "So..." he went back to kissing her neck, and very deliberately said, "Do...you...want...to?"

Kate took a deep breath and let it out. He looked up at her, worry begining to come over his face. "We don't have t-." she put a finger over his lips and then smiled to herself.

Slowly removing her finger she used her other hand to pull his head down, signaling him to keep kissing her as he had been. And in answer to his question, Kate bent her neck, and nipped his shoulder just to the side of where she'd bitten him. And then her hand glided down his side and over his bottom, where she stopped and gripped his tush. Sawyer let out a single laugh and then moved the hand that was still cupping her breast. It slid down her side and came to rest on her hip where he pulled her body up and closer to his.

Suddenly Kate shrieked as he flipped them both over so that she was on top of him. She straddled his lap now, and sat up with him laying under her. She looked down at HIM slyly, and a smile twitched at one corner of her mouth. She could see quite clearly that she was already having a wonderful effect on him.

Pushing herself up so she was no longer sitting, but now kneeling over him, Kate felt Sawyer's body tense as she lowered herself onto him. She leaned over slightly and rested her hands on his abs. Then with a sort of throbbing slowness, pushed herself up... and then down. Up...and then down. Up...and then down.

Sawyer's eyes rolled back in his head, as he focused on making himself work with her. If she could move this slow, then so could he. Up...and then down. Sawyer's breathing deepened, and his hands gripped her thighs. Up...and then down. His brow furrowed in concentrated effort. Up...and then down. And finally. Up... and then down. He couldn't. Up...and then down. Take it. Up...and then down. Any more.

Using all of the strength he had left from the last few hours, Sawyer flipped them once more so that he was on top again. Kate had been expecting this, and yielded with relief. She'd wanted to keep going, but her strength was ebbing, and she knew she wouldn't have lasted much longer. She actually found it more difficult to go slow than to go fast. Once again she lost herself in the process. With Sawyer now on top, he could do all the work, she wouldn't have to.

He leaned over her, kissing her body as they moved. Up...and down. Trailing kisses down to her breast, and then gently sucked on the sensitive skin around the nipple. Up... and down. As his rhythm sped ever so slowly, Sawyer could no longer pay attention to doing other things, but had to focus on keeping going. Up...and down.

Kate whimpered deep in her throat as their bodies coallessed into one again and again. She also cared no longer if he kissed her, or stroked her skin. Her hands reached above her head and grabbed the blanket, trying to hold onto something. It took every ounce of her will not to cry out.

Finally, after niether could go on any longer, Sawyer pushed inside of her one... more...time.

As the thrill, and delirium raced through his body one last time, every muscle tensed with elation. And then he fell forward, without even enough strength to push himself off of her.

With the last thrust, Kate trembled in the fierceness of orgasm. All thought pushed from her mind, as she could finally hold on no longer, and let out a wail of sheer ecstacy. Her hands clenched and her body lifted off of the bed, and then collapsed back once more. As she lay there with her eyes closed, trying desperately to catch her breath she could feel Sawyer doing the same.

When he heard her cry, Sawyer smiled. He had caused that. It sounded like heaven itself to his ears. And finally, gathering his strength, he pushed himself up and forward. He landed next to Kate, and a bit on top of her, but neither one cared. He pulled a blanket over them, kissed the crevace between her neck and shoulder, buried his face in her skin and fell asleep in exhaustion with his arms wrapped around her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sawyer's eyes squinted open. Dmn it was bright. He had to blink his eyes several times before they began to adjust to the sudden light. He looked up at his skylight and cursed himself for thinking of it. He turned his head and buried his face in Kate's hair, taking a deep breathe. What time was it? He had no idea. Sawyer's last memory was of kissing Kate's neck just before drifting off into sleep. He smiled as he remembered last night (or was that this morning?). Oh well. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was laying in his bed, right now, holding on to the only woman he'd ever known who understood him at all. He sighed again and squeezed her tighter to him.

He looked up at her. Kate's body was just facing his, and her head was turned toward him. She was still asleep. His eyes roved over her face, taking in every detail in the morning sun. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. He breathed in her sweet, natural scent. His fingers swept over her cheek and above her ear, pushing back her hair. Over and over he did this, like a mother comforting a child, except his finger tips held more awareness, as if she were even more delicate than a child, more beautiful. Child. That word. It brought a flash of thought, but before he could grasp it, it was gone, and Sawyer was back to memorizing her face.

Kate stirred, and her eyes peeked open. Then she closed them again and scrunched up her face in a look of annoyance at the bright light. She scooted closer to him, and buried her face in his chest. "Mmmmm." she moaned. "Mm-mn." She didn't want to wake up. Sawyer pulled her yet closer to him. Then lifted his head, and kissed her cheek that was facing up. And then her ear, and then her neck just below the ear. Kate giggled, and shrugged her shoulders as if trying to ward off his kisses.

"Good morning." he whispered.

Kate moved her head and glanced up at him. "Mm-mn." she repeated.

"Mm-hm," Sawyer mimicked. "Time to get up sleepy head."

She pushed her arm against his body, as if to push away the very notion of waking. Sawyer pulled her tighter, and growled in her ear. Laughing, Kate looked up at him. Her eyes dared him to say anything else. But he didn't have anything else to say. So he leaned in and kissed her, slowly, softly. A good morning kiss. Then both lay their heads down and just looked at each other.

A light breeze blew down through the opening in the roof and Kate shivered. She moved even closer to Sawyer. Glancing around at her surroundings, Kate looked back into Sawyer's eyes. "Am I really here?" she said with a bit of disbelief.

"Uh. Yeah. You're really here." Sawyer replied, in a mock-hurt voice. His eyes closed, and Kate could just see his bottom lip pook out the tiniest bit, like she'd hurt his feelings.

Leaning up to his ear she whispered, "You know you're really not very good at pouting." She giggled, and Sawyer opened his eyes. With a growl he pushed her over onto her back, and himself up on top of her slightly. Then he kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away, Kate was smiling and on the verge of laughing.

Sawyer arched an eyebrow. " 'Not very good at pouting'," he said in a mocking voice. "Well, I don't think that's something I have to worry too much about, Freckles, seein's there's other things I deffinately am good at." He grinned wickedly, and before Kate could respond, he kissed her again but with more force.

After several minutes of kissing off and on, the two rolled apart (but only enough so they weren't practically on top of each other any more). Sawyer sighed. Kate sat up, tucking the blanket under both arms to cover the front of herself. Sawyer ran his hand down her back, and relaxed his arm when his hand reached the bed, not bothering to remove it from her bottom. Stretching slowly, Kate looked all around Sawyer's tent. She flushed slightly when she noticed what a mess they'd made. His tent really was rather large, and during the course of the night they'd just about covered the whole thing. Except she didn't think they'd disturbed any of his suitcases, or his water supply.

Kate pushed herself up off of the bed, and stretched both of her legs, and then wandered over to the water, still with the blanket wrapped around her front and it trailing behind. She was Iso/I thirsty. She grabbed a bottle and undid the lid. She drank the whole thing before she'd realised it, so she put the cap back on and tossed it down where she saw some other empty ones. She grabbed another bottle, and took a drink before turning around to face Sawyer once again.

Water spewed from her mouth when she saw him. She laughed, and then choked on some of the water that was still left in her mouth. When she'd stood up (taking the blanket with her) she pulled it completely off of him without knowing it. Now he lay there with one arm behind his head and watched her...completely naked. Of course, she'd been with him all night, but she wouldn't have expected him to just lay there when she pulled the blanket off. She'd thought he would cover himself or roll over or something. But not Sawyer. No, he just lay there. A look of complete and total confidence on his face, just watching her as she moved.

"Ya know. You really don't need that blanket. It's not cold out." he said with a smug look on his face. "And it's not like I'm gonna see somethin' I haven't seen before."

Kate took a few steps toward him. "Ya, well," she threw the bottle of water down to him, and he caught it with one hand, "I don't exactly have as much confidence as you I guess."

"Well, why the hll not Sassafrass?" his grin widened.

She looked at him. Then she kneeled down on the bed next to him, and tossed part of the blanket over his exposed body, as he opened the water and took a drink. "I don't know."

Kate layed down on her belly and brought her feet up in the air behind her. She sighed. Sawyer moved towards her, and softly kissed her cheek. "You," he said, catching her eyes in an intense stare, "are the most beautiful woman. I. Have. Ever. Seen." Kate's eyes glistened and she smiled. She leaned into his embrace, and kissed him deeply, profoundly.

Sawyer moaned as he brought his hand to the side of her neck, and pulled her closer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sawyer's hand found it's way down to Kate's bottom. Kate giggled and pushed her way out of their kiss. With her hand on his chest she looked up at Sawyer with a mischievious look in her eye. Pushing hard, she nocked him over onto his back and practically leaped out of the bed laughing all the way. Sawyer growled and dove after her as she made her way to the other side of the tent. When he finally reached her, she had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly nipped her neck. Shrugging out of his grip, Kate turned to face him and suddenly threw water in his face! Laughing even harder now she fairly flew over, and jumped on the makeshift bed sending the individual cushions sprawling all over the floor and her falling in between two of them so that she was laying on the sand. Sawyer, having watched all of this after getting the water out of his eyes, sauntered over to where she lay giggling uncontrolably.

When Kate finally looked up at him she burst out laughing once again. Sawyer growled deep in his throat and jumped on top of her. He kissed her hard to make the laughing stop. But Kate just laughed into his mouth.

Pulling away, Sawyer looked at her. "You wanna laugh? Laugh." With this he attacked her neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin here and there. He tickled her sides and Kate laughed all the more. She wiggled underneathe him, trying to make it stop, but he was too strong for her.

After a while Kate could take it no longer. "Stop! Please...Sawyer..." she laughed.

He tickled her just a bit longer, and then stopped, and looked at her while she caught her breath. He watched her watching him. Kate was covering herself in case he decided to go after her again, but Sawyer had other things on his mind. He softly brushed a piece of hair out of her face and then leaned down and kissed her shoulder tenderly. Kate stopped laughing and looked at him. He kissed her mouth feeling her lips, moist against his. Sawyer carefully sucked on her top lip, begging entrance in to meet her tongue. Kate's lips parted and her tongue slipped out and caressed his. Sawyer kissed her more deeply and Kate moaned into his mouth. 

She ran her hands down his strong arms until they met his fingers. She intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand for the first time. Sawyer rolled off of her and lay next to her, massaging her fingers with his. As they faced each other they just enjoyed being together. Kate lay her head down on his shoulder and kissed the fleshy skin on his chest.

Sawyer looked down at her and then leaned in and kissed her lips again. And for a very long while they lay there together, kissing and holding each other.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sawyer stroked the side of Kate's face as they continued kissing. She brought her hand up and grabbed on to his back, holding him lightly. He could feel her smile mid-kiss and pulled away with an inquisitive look on his face. Leaning down he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "What're you thinkin'?" Then, using his tongue he traced the edge of her ear and softly nibbled on it. Kate moaned low, and deep in her chest. Sawyer knew that such a moan was meant just for him because had he been any farther away he wouldn't have heard it.

He knew what she was thinking. And he was thinking the same thing.

Working his way down her neck and chest with small pecks, and nips, and licks, Sawyer pulled her body closer to his with one hand while the other strayed toward her thigh. When his lips reached her breasts he once again kissed the delicate skin in between just as he had the evening before. Again, it made Kate gasp and Sawyer smile. He kissed the skin again, and then rolled his tongue just below the soft flesh of her nipple. Kate moaned again and her fingers dug into his back. With the hand that had lowered, Sawyer caressed the alabaster skin of her leg. Then slowly, so slowly, made his way over the top of her thigh and down the inside just enough so he could pull her leg up over his as she had done before.

Kate smiled and complied. Taking it a step farther, she wrapped her leg around his and wiggled her way underneath him. Then, putting the other leg between his, she lifted her knee just enough to touch Ihim/I, and then wrapped that leg around the other. With his leg now between the two of hers, she squeezed them together. This made Sawyer gasp and stop his work on her breasts. Panting softly, he did his best to continue. Kate enjoyed every second of it. She loosened her legs and raised her knee again.

When her feather-light touch came in contact with Sawyer, he dropped his head and breathed in sharply, his body becoming tense. Using her hips, Kate lifted her leg just an inch more, making him gasp again.

Sawyer looked up at her through his long bangs. He had the fire in his eyes, and if Kate hadn't been turned on before, she deffinitely was now! The slow heat smoldering behind his eyes, Sawyer breathed, "You're killin' me Kate..."

Laughing softly, she lifted her hips again, grazing him yet again. With slow breaths, Sawyer tried to control himself, tried to go back to kissing her, focusing on her. But she lifted her hips again, softly stroking him. She could feel his desire, as his body shuddered in anticipation. Again her skin caressed him. Again, he sucked in air. His whole body was tense, trying to control himself.

Tensing her body, pulling her face up toward his, Kate whispered seductively into his ear, "Please..." He looked up at her and saw something that hadn't been there but a moment ago. A pleading look had entered her eyes. She was actually begging him! And he had thought he was the one who would be begging soon if she didn't stop tantalizing him. But this was for real. He had so affected her that she was actually begging Ihim/I Sawyer searched her eyes for just a moment before nodding almost imperceptibly. Shifting his weight, he pulled his knees up underneath him and lay her back down. Without breaking eye contact, Sawyer gently pushed her legs apart with his knee. There was no resistance. Lowering himself, Sawyer softly kissed her lips, feeling her shiver beneath him. When he looked back into her eyes, he saw her let go. He saw her give everything over to him, put her life in his hands. And in that instant, Sawyer swore to himself that he would not let her down, not fail her. Not now...not ever.

Then he saw her tremble as she realised what exactly she'd done. Her whole body shook with fear, and anticipation. Sawyer's expression softened. "Don't be afraid." He breathed into her ear. "I'm here."

And then, taking her into his strong arms, Sawyer and Kate became one. Legs intertwining, hands searching and discovering each other, they made love.

They had had sex before. Now, they made love. Sawyer's lips and hands roamed Kate's body as he moved in and out of her. As her breathing quickened, her body began to sweat, and he breathed her in. He loved the smell of her. Loved the feel of her hands caressing his back. Of her body moving with his. Kate moaned. A sound that could have come from the very tips of her toes. Time was no more. As pleasure and pain coursed through both of them, they clung desperately to each other.

When Kate was coming close to her peak, she wrapped her arms around Sawyer's middle and held him tight. Her finger nails dug into his back, and her teeth into his shoulder. She whimpered in confusion, and lust, and ecstacy. As she felt her temperature raising, she let go of everything, including her hold on Sawyer. Kate threw her head back and her spine arched as she came. Had Sawyer not had a hold of her, she would have hit the floor. But her sudden movement had seemed natural to him, and he had been ready.

What he hadn't been ready for was the reaction it would evoke within himself. Kate's muscles tightened around him, making his veins surge with a new indulgence. Sawyer's world centered on Kate, and the things she did to him. He choked back a sob that had entered his throat, and he whimpered at her grace. Suddenly fire and ice shot through him. Sawyer gasped and nearly called out. Catching himself just in time, his mouth opened in a silent moan.

As both recovered from their experiences, they found themselves sitting upright with Kate on Sawyer's lap. Both were sweating and tired. They leaned into one another and their forheads touched as they caught their breath.

After a minute, Sawyer looked up at Kate and leaned in to kiss her. He could feel the left over heat of her body on top of his. Still breathing heavily, he broke the kiss and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled. Then Sawyer lay down, with Kate still clinging to him for warmth. He rolled to his side so they were laying face to face, but still in each other's arms. Kate reached behind her and pulled the blanket up over them. She nuzzeled into his chest, and he held her close as both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Kate awoke, the sun was fully up and she lay basking in it underneath the sunroof. She had rolled away from Sawyer in her sleep and she now stretched, flexing each muscle like a cat. She stood up and wrapped herself in a blanket. She made her way over to the water and grabbed a bottle drinking thirstily. Then she turned her gaze to Sawyer and watched him sleep. He was on his stomach with his head resting lightly on his forearms. His face was completely relaxed, an expression she'd never seen when he was awake. Kate didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful, so she gathered her clothes (which were sprawled throughout the tent) and dressed leisurely. When she finished tying the shoelace on her final shoe, she sat down on the airplane seats that Sawyer used for his couch. Kate watched him sleeping and felt something glowing inside of her. It made her calm, at peace.

After watching him for a few minutes, Kate looked around the tent for something to do and came across a book. IWatership Down/I. She had seen him reading it before and wondered if it was any good. She'd never really been much of a reader, but then again she'd never had much of a chance what with all the running she'd been doing. Kate picked up the book and flipped to the first chapter and began reading. Sawyer hadn't been lying when he told her it was about bunnies. But by the third chapter, the politics and words the rabbits used were so wierd, so unexpected, that she gave it up. It was giving her a headach anyway.

Kate set down the book and was about to leave the tent to go eat when she heard Sawyer move. She glanced at him and saw him roll over onto his back without waking up. II think he's slept late enough./Ishe thought to herself. Walking over to him, she got down on her hands and knees and leaned over his body. With a quick breath she leant down and gently kissed his lips, intensifying the kiss with each second until he began to respond. Soon they were kissing passionately as they had the night before.

When Kate finally pulled away, Sawyer drew a sharp breath and blinked his eyes in the morning light. "What was that for?" he asked in a bit of a daze.

Sawyer propped himself up on one elbow as Kate considered her answer. "You were snoring." she said with a smile.

"Was not. I don't snore." Sawyer frowned playfully.

"How would you know...you were asleep." Kate's smile grew with each word.

Sawyer growled deep in his throat, "I don't snore." He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't keep a grin from creasing the corners of his mouth. "And even if I did, I guess I'll have to start doing it more often if that's going to happen every time." Now he broke into a full smile, flashing his dimples. He leaned forward and kissed Kate once more. Then he leaned back and noticed for the first time that she had clothes on. "Now whatdaya' gotta go an' git dressed for?" he asked, his accent becoming stronger with each word.

Kate could tell that he was slightly disappointed, but she was hungry...it had been a long (though not long enough) night. "I'm hungry." She stated simply.

"Oh, is that so? Well, hell Freckles, I'm hungry too, but I don't think we're talkin' about the same thing." Sawyer's sentance trailed off as he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips enticingly. Kate's stomach fluttered at the idea of staying in the tent. But she knew people would begin to wonder. And she didn't want people to get the wrong idea about her on her first day 'with' Sawyer. Not that she was worried about what they would think of their relationship so much as what they would think of her, jumping into bed (and staying there), when no one even really knew about the two of them. She thought it would be best if they went about this a bit more discretely.

"Sawyer. As much as that sounds incredibly amuzing. People will wonder."

"So let them wonder," he whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her neck.

Taking a deep breath she replied, "God...you don't make this easy do you?" She looked at him, and then kissed him lightly. "I'm hungry. Get your pants on."

And with that she stood up and walked out of the tent. But not before hearing a defeated "tch" from Sawyer. She stood outside and waited for him. She could hear him curse a couple of times as he tried in vain to find his boxers which she had strategically hidden.

Kate grinned, but held the laughter at bay. When Sawyer finally ducked out of the tent he didn't have his shirt on, but was holding it in one hand while still zipping up his pants. At a glimpse Kate could tell that he hadn't found his boxers and now he simply wasn't wearing any. She turned away, giggling under her breath. But Sawyer heard her, and figured out what had happened to his boxers. Growling, he followed her to where others were already cooking some boar and cutting up fruit.

Claire was the first person who noticed Kate, and smiled at her, only afterwards realising that she was being followed by Sawyer and coming from the direction of his tent. She just smiled, and continued cutting up the mango she held. "Got one for me?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Claire reached into the bag sitting next to her and tossed one up to Kate. Then without asking, tossed another one to Sawyer who had just caught up. Kate said thanks and started to turn away when Claire tossed a passion fruit at her as well, and then a coconut to Sawyer. "Just thought you might be a bit extra hungry." Claire blushed slightly and grinned before turning back to her own mango. Kate looked at her for a second, stunned slightly. Then shook her head and walked away.

Sawyer cursed midway through pulling his shirt over his head, and tried to follow Kate and hold onto his food at the same time. Finally catching up he said, "Damn woman! Can't you wait for two seconds? Jesus!"

Kate laughed, "You know you don't have to follow me around like a puppy dog just cuz we slept together." she said the last part quietly so no one else would hear.

"Oh really. Well maybe it just so happens, I want to follow you around. It don't mean you gotta be rude an' just leave."

Kate rolled her eyes, "sorry." she said without any remorse whatsoever.

"Fine." Sawyer growled. "If your gonna be like that, then maybe I Idon't/I wanna follow you." He turned away in a huff, but Kate caught his arm and turned him around. And right there on the beach in front of everyone, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't leave." she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She turned away and as she did so took a bite seductively out of her passionfruit. Sawyer grinned and followed, looking ever so much like a puppy dog.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate continued to eat her passion fruit as she walked toward Charlie and some of the others who were sitting around a fire in the morning chill. When she reached them she smiled at Charlie who responded with a smirk and a glance behind her at Sawyer. She sat down next to him. Charlie raised his eyebrows slightly and with ever-growing mirth asked, "sleep well?" His voice squeeking slightly on the last word. Kate looked at him and furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"I asked if you slept well," he still couldn't keep a small giggle from escaping his throat.

"Fine. Why?" Kate drew back a touch, and took another bite of fruit.

Charlie shook his head slightly, "Just uh..hemasking. You know, being hem polite and all." his voice trailed off when Sawyer sat down next to her.

"Well, for your information," Kate smiled widely, "I slept like a baby." Then after a second Charlie caught her mumble under her breath, "When I was sleeping..." He smiled shook his head. Apparently Sawyer caught her words as well because right them he choked on some mango that had gone down the wrong way. Kate glanced at him and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. He had just started eating, but when he heard her last sentance had somehow managed to shove his face into the mango. Now his mouth and cheeks were covered in mango juice, and he cursed heartily as he wiped it off.

After finishing her own fruit Kate grabbed the coconut that Sawyer had yet to succeed in opening. "Hey! I was eatin' that." he said.

Kate just looked at him, "oh really? Looked to me more like you were trying to tear away at the skin with your non-existant fingernails." She giggled and pulled out the knife that had been sheathed at her waist. She placed the coconut firmly on the ground and in between her feet. In one swift motion she struck the coconut with the point of the knife and twirled it between her hands, and soon there was a hole in the top and she hadn't spilled a drop of the sweet milk inside.

Absentmindedly she resheathed the knife with one hand and used the other to pick up the nut. Bringing it to her mouth she drank most of the milk and then handed it to Sawyer who looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "I guess you'll have to show me how to do that sometime." He drank the last of the milk (which ended up only being about a mouthful) and then glared at Kate as he used his own knife (that he had forgotten about) to strip the leathery hide from the thing. Then he hungrily bit into the soft, crunchy fruit and chewed it thoughtfully.

"I'm not gonna follow you this time." Sawyer growled when Kate stood up and started to walk away. He had just started on the coconut and intended to sit there til he'd had his full.

"I know." Kate replied without turning around.

"Damn woman." Sawyer breathed.

Finally, Charlie couldn't handle it any more and began laughing out loud. Sawyer glared at him, "What are you laughin' at VH1?" Charlie just laughed all the harder. Sawyer stood up, throwing his coconut on the ground. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this." And with that he stormed off, conspicuously in the direction Kate had just gone. Then realising what he was doing, he turned mid-step and walked back toward his tent more angry than before if that was possible. "Damn woman."

----

Meanwhile, Kate was making her way to the caves. She needed to talk to Jack. She still couldn't get that look on his face from the day before out of her head. So much had already happened since then, it seemed like forever ago. But she had to talk to him, to tell him about her and Sawyer. God! She didn't know how she was going to tell the only other man on the island who actually looked at her like she was a woman and not a thief or murderer, that she had been with another man. Kate was lost in her own thoughts and made her way blindly along the path.

She was so lost in thought that she actually ran bodily into Jack before she even realised he was there. He had been going out to the beach and spotted her quite a ways back and had stopped to see if she would even notice him. Apparently she didn't.

"Oh my god! Jack! You scared the crap outta me! What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Jack's eyebrows rose, "What am II/I doing here? What are Iyou/I doing here? The last time I saw you, you had just finished...he couldn't say the words...right after spending the day with me..." his words trailed off, and he started walking back toward the caves.

"Jack," the tone of her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Jack, I...I need to tell you something."

He turned towards her. "You don't have to tell me anything Kate. I get it ok? I tried...again he couldn't say what he wanted to...but you chose...him. It's ok. Really. I get it." But the look in his eyes belied his feelings. He looked down and then turned away again.

Kate caught up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him once more. "Jack. Please. Please don't do this."

"Do what Kate?" The intensity with which he stared at her seared through her mind.

"This." Kate whispered. She frowned slightly and felt a knot beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach. Everything had been so wonderful, so okay, not even an hour ago, and now...now she felt like the worst person in the world. "I never...she faultered...I never meant to hurt you." She felt like her voice was failing her.

Jack smiled that ironic, almost mocking smile of his, and shook his head. "Don't. Don't spend an incredible day with me. He swallowed Hold my han-he swallowed again and then go to him. Don't do all of that and then say you didn't mean to hurt me. I tried. I tried to show you...what it could be like..." he took a deep breath that seemed to tear at Kate's heart. Then he shook his head again, "Forget it. Okay? Just forget it." Then he turned again and walked away from her.

"Jack, "she said sedatedly, he stopped, "I'll never forget." And with that she turned slowly, and headed back to the beach.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sawyer stormed into his tent and sat down. "Damn woman." He sulked for a while, pitying himself. But then she walked in. She had this faraway look in her eyes, and he knew that something had happened. He stood up immediately and took her in his arms, surrounding her small body. IShe looks so...fragile./I He thought. "What happened?" he asked her hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to talk. Sawyer had never been one for comforting people, unless it involved sex, which he seriously doubted would happen right now considering the look on her face.

But Kate just stood there, limply letting him hold her. She rested her head on his strong chest and could feel his heart beating. It was a soothing sound, and calmed her more than words ever could. After a while Sawyer guided her over to the seat and sat next to her, still holding her in his arms. Kate practically collapsed into the seat, and she wasn't sure what had been holding her up that whole time. She sighed deeply. "I have to tell you something." she said with no emotion in her voice.

Sawyer used one finger to lift her chin and look into her eyes. "Only if you want to." And he said this with more sincerity than he would have thought possible. She looked at his intensly, and her eyes filled slightly with unshed tears.

Kate glanced down and blinked several times. Sighing again, she straightened her back and breathed out. "Yesterday, before we...she glanced up at him...ya know. Anyways, before that, I told you that Jack took me to a waterfall, and we went swimming."

Here she paused for a long time, but Sawyer was determined to stay silent until she finished. Finally she spoke again, "He held my hand Sawyer." She sucked in a breath and waited for a comment. But other than feeling him stiffen slighty, nothing happened. "He held my hand all the way there and all the way back."

Then the rest came rushing out, "And when we were swimming, there were a couple of times that we almost kissed. And after we finished swimming, we lay on the grass together to dry off, and he tucked my hair behind my ear, and he looked at me-...she swallowed he looked at me, like I've never had any one look at me before."

After this tirade, she took a deep breath once again, "And I think he wanted to tell me, or that the day was supposed to lead up to something, like a declaration or something, and when I talked to him just now it was like... it was like kicking a wounded animal. He just looked at me...like he was...dead or something."

Kate burried her head in her hands and her curls fell around her face. And despite how much he hated what she'd just said, how much he hated Jack at that moment, he pulled her close, and felt her tears fall on his bare chest. It broke his heart to see her like this, but he remained silent, knowing she wasn't done. He could feel his anger raising deep within his chest. Not anger at her, or even at Jack, but at himself. He'd forced her to chose. He hadn't been able to stand the anxiety in the air every time she was around, or feeling like everytime he saw her would be the last time their eyes would meet. And he had forced her to choose. And though he would be forever thankful that the stress was over, and that she had in fact chosen him, he felt like an a for being the one. Hated himself for making her do something that was now causing her so much pain.

"I told him." she said through her shaky breaths. "Well...he already knew. But I confirmed it." Her hands finally lowered to her lap and she pulled one leg up over his legs. Her body relaxed slightly. " I hated having to tell him. I hated it. But I feel so...relieved. she breathed out It's finally over." And with this she finally looked up into his eyes and smiled.

Sawyer breathed out, and only then realised he'd been holding his breath a little. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he looked at her, "Everything will be ok. Promise."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sawyer's word had slightly shocked Kate. He was so calm...on the outside. She wasn't sure what to make of it. But soon she brushed the feelings off. It didn't really matter, and guys hate it when girls pester them about this kind of stuff. So she let it go and turned her body so that she could be facing him more, then she wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. The silence in the tent was comforting, and the beating of Sawyer's heart was making her sleepy.

Kate's eyes began to droop and soon she could barely even hold her head up. Sawyer noticed this and pulled himself and her into a laying position on the little couch. Kate was tucked part way in between Sawyer and the back cusion, and part way laying on top of him. And she finally felt that she could relax. Kate sighed and nuzzeled her head into Sawyers chest before drifting off into a very deep sleep. She hadn't after all had that much sleep the night before.

A dream

When Kate parted from Jack, she could see Sawyer sitting there by the washed out fire, the rain beating down on him. She walked slowly towards him and around to his front. With the rain, she couldn't see whether or not he had his eyes open, but he seemed perfectly content just sitting there. Slowly, she walked toward him, kneeling in front of him.

All of this seemed somehow familiar, but also very different then what her mind was telling her had happened.

She touched him. Now she could tell that his eyes were open, and she'd awoken him from his reverie. Looking into his soft blue eyes all the feelings from earlier came rushing back and she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips brushed his, just making contact. Then she leaned in just a bit more. And when she finally felt him lean into her, she moved forward even more pulling him into the intensity which she felt. Soon his tongue glided into her mouth, and explored.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up, taking her with him. And the next thing she knew they were in his tent, hastily stripping off wet clothes that didn't seem to want to budge. In her haste, Kate actually ripped part of Sawyers shirt, but he didn't notice, he was too busy.

Still in a standing position, Kate was backing slowly, one step at a time, toward what she assumed was some sort of cusion. When suddenly she felt something hard against her back. It shocked her and she looked at it. It was a tree. IHow odd./I She thought, but the momentum at which they were moving didn't seem to leave any space for thought.

Soon Kate was completely naked and Sawyer only had his pants on, but body was so close to hers that she could barely undo his belt buckle, let alone unbutton his pants. As she worked, Kate could feel (and see) something she knew would be fun.

Finally, she got his pants off and then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pulling him into a deep kiss that caught him slightly off guard. His hands glided down the contours of her body, and he leaned down just slightly to grab the backs of her thighs. At this, Kate wrapped one leg around his waist and then the other. She could feel him moving against him, and was breathing rapidly in anticipation. It had been a long time for Sawyer, and even longer for her, since either of them had been with some one.

Sawyer pulled her away from the tree a little so he could push her up further. And when he finally had the right leverage, he pushed her back against it, and their bodies collided. Kate gasped, and Sawyer did too.

As he moved in and out of her, slowly picking up speed, they kissed through it all. Kate clung to him and he to her. Soon (too soon) she could feel the pressure inside of her growing. She pulled away from one last passionate kiss and rested her head back against the tree. Sawyer's head rested on her chest and she could feel his hair lightly tickling her skin. But Kate didn't have time to really notice all of this, it just happened, naturally.

In an instant, Kate's back arched away from the wall and she came in a moment of ecstasy. From her fingertips to her toes, she felt the orgasm rip through her like lightening.

"OH! SAWYER!" she screamed. "Sawyer!" Then he came, and it again sent her to the edge. But her body wasn't ready, and slowly, as they slowed to a halt, she felt that wonderous feeling subside. She unwrapped her legs and they both collapsed on the bed.

"Sawyer?" she said his name, trying to get his attention. Then a little louder, "Sawyer?" There was no response. "Sawyer-"

And then she woke.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

And then she woke.

But she could still here Sawyer's name being called...and it wasn't her who was saying it.

"Sawyer! Sawyer! SAWYER!" the voice sounded angry.

Blinking her eyes quickly, Kate looked up at Sawyer who was looking at the tent door frowning. Kate lifted her head and their eyes met. "Just stay here. I'll deal with the Jacka." And he got up and walked out of the tent. Only then did she realise that the voice was Jack's. She blinked a few more times, still trying to clear the fogginess of sleep (and the memory of her dream) from her mind.

She could hear them talking outside, but they must have been a ways from the tent because she couldn't make out the words. Kate concentrated, trying to understand what they were saying. But soon she gave up, it was no use. Thoughts were racing through her mind. IWhy would Jack want to talk to Sawyer? Why is he angry? What are they talking about/I Finally, when she couldn't stand it a moment longer, she stood up and walked out of the tent.

"-her, I'll kill you." Kate just caught the last part of what Jack was saying.

"Ya well, don't you worry about me, doc. Just take care of that yourself."

"What are you-" And just at that moment Jack noticed her standing outside the tent. His eyes widened slightly. Then he clenched his teeth and turned and walked away.

Sawyer stared after him for a second with anger smoldering in his eyes. Kate could tell he had been just about to hit Jack by the way Sawyer kept clenching and releasing his fists. He looked at her. She frowned in question. "What was that about?"

"Nothin' "he said grufly.

"Sawyer." she touched his chest, stopping him as he'd tried to walk by. He looked at her sharply, but the anger was gone. Now it was replaced only by pain. Without taking her eyes away from his, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and swallowed. "They took Shannon."

Kate gasped, "What!"

"She's gone. Somewhere between here and the caves they took her."

"Are they looking for her? Is there a search party yet? What's happening?"

"No Kate."

"What?"

"No." he looked at her pleadingly. "You can't go with them."

Kate lifted an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? You think just because we slept together, you have a right to-"

"Kate. That's not it."

"Then what is it Sawyer! What makes you think you have a right-?"

"I can't let them take you!" Sawyer's eyes burned into hers.

Kate stood there in shock, unable to pull her eyes away from his. Finally, she whispered, "Why do you think they would take me?"

Sawyer's eyes dropped away from hers, and he hung his head. But his body still conveyed a protectiveness around him. "When they took the pregnant girl...that was one thing. They had a reason to take her...at least...we all assumed that was why they took her. But now. I mean...why would they take Shannon? What does she have that they want?" And then he looked up at her sharply, realization dawning in his eyes. "That's why." he whispered, almost to himself.

"What's why?" Kate had been following his line of thought just fine until the last part, but now she was confused.

"Think about it Kate! Why would they want the only girl on the island who has virtually nothing to offer. She's not pregnant. She's not particularly strong. What does she have?" he paused as if she should understand now. After a moment he rushed on, "All she has to offer them is that she's a girl. And she's pretty." Sawyer stopped here.

Kate's eyes seemed to grow, "We have to find her Sawyer. We can't let them do that to her. Shannon would never recover from something like that." And then Kate got a far away look in her eyes. "It would be like gang rape." She came back into focus, and started walking toward where she'd been staying previous to last night. "I have to help."

Sawyer grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Kate. No. You can't go."

"What is wrong with you Sawyer! They took Shannon! We have to find her!"

"There are others already looking. They don't need you!"

"What are you talking about? They need as many people as they can get-"

"I can't lose you!"

"What?"

"I can't. They took Shannon. Why wouldn't they take you? You are beautiful Kate. And your strong. All the more reason for them to take you." Sawyer's eyes searched hers, pleading for her to stay.

"Sawyer. I-" she wasn't sure what to say. Kate smiled slightly at the compliment he'd given her. "Come with me."

"Please Kate."

"I have to go. I'm the only other one who knows anything about tracking. What if their paths seperate like they did when they took Charlie and Claire?" She paused. "Come with me. You can she smiled protect me."

Sawyer breathed out in defeat. "Fine. Let me get my stuff."

"Ok. I'll be right back. I'll go get my stuff and meet you here, and then we'll go find Jack and the others together."

Sawyer just nodded and watched her walk away.

Then he turned and went to gather his things.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sawyer finished shuving his stuff into a backpack and walked out of his tent. He was halfway suprised to find that Kate wasn't already there. But just grumbled to himself and started walking toward her tent-- Iher previous tent/I he thought to himself with a smirk. As he walked he stretched his muscles. He'd had quite the workout the night before and was beginning to feel the effects. Especially was his abdomen starting to be sore. IGuess I strained it a little too much./I He smiled again just as he was coming within view of her tent.

"Kate!" Sawyer shouted with impatience. "Christ! Girl what's takin' ya' so long?" He continued forward, a frown speading over his face when he didn't get a response. "Kate? he paused Freckles?" Again there was no answer. His heart started to race and his footsteps quickened. Just when he reached the doorway of her tent, Kate popped out scaring the sht out of him. Sawyer stopped short and almost fell over backwards trying not to run into her.

Kate grabbed his arm to help steady him. "Dmn it girl!" Sawyer cried when he finally had his balance. "Why you gotta do that?"

"Do what?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows. "I answered you when you called. Didn't you hear me?"

"No." Then he mumbled something that Kate didn't quite catch. Sawyer was trying to look mad, but she could see the fear behind his eyes. Lightly touching his arm, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Sawyer's hand came to her waist and he deepened the kiss. Then he moved his kisses to her cheek and then the side of her neck. Between kisses he whispered into her ear, "Maybe we should just go back to the tent."

Kate let a small moan escape from deep in her throat and then whispered back. "Just as soon as we find Shannon, we'll go back to the tent." She sighed and then continued, "we'll stay in there as long as you want."

Sawyer pulled away looking slightly disappointed, but even more intrigued. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now lets go." And with that she turned and walked away, grabbing his fingers with hers, not quite holding his hand, but not quite not either. He followed her as she made her way to the caves.

Sawyer sighed occasionally, thinking about after they found Shannon.

When they finally reached the caves they saw Jack standing with Locke and Boone and Sayid. They walked up to the little group, still hand in hand. Jack stopped mid-sentance when he noticed them. He glanced down at their hands and winced a little. Then he looked at Sawyer, "I told you no." Then he turned back to Locke, "So did yo-."

Kate interupted him, "You told him no what?" Jack looked at her and breathed out.

"You're not going Kate."

"Jack."

"No Kate. You're not going. They took Shannon. It was different when they took Claire-who by the way we still haven't found. But now they took someone who they have no apparent use for. You are strong and-"

This time it was Sawyer who interupted him, "Already tried that, doc. Won't work."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Sawyer and then looked up in the air, trying to hold his tongue. Finally he said, "No. We have enough people."

Kate took a step towards him, her stance becomiing deffensive. "You have enough people, Jack? Enough people for what? Because as I recall we never did 'find Claire'." she said mockingly. "Did we have enough people then?" She stopped, staring hard at Jack. But he wouldn't meet her gaze so she continued, "Besides, since when can Ianyone/I here but Locke track? I'm the only other person, Jack. What if the path splits again, like it did when Charlie and Claire were taken? What will you do then?"

Jack looked at her sharply as if to say that she'd said enough. "Fine. You've proved your point." He pointed a finger at Sawyer, switching his attention, "But you have to swear to me that you won't let her out of your sight."

Sawyer raised his hands in the air, "Fine by me, doc. Just one thing." Sawyer paused for emphasis, and stepped up into Jack's face, "You point that finger at me again, you won't get it back." Then he turned and walked the few feet to the waterfall and filled some bottles while the rest breathed out, letting at least some of the tension break.

When Sawyer got back to the group they were ready to go and Locke lead the way.

--------------

A short time later they had been following Shannon's trail when as Kate had predicted, the path split. Jack cursed quietly and then turned toward everyone. "Here's what we're gonna do. Locke, me and Boone will follow this train that goes northeast. Sawyer. You, Kate and Sayid go west. If you haven't found anything substancial by the time the sun begins to set, come back here. That way we can meet up, and plan our next move. If you do find something substancial - a piece of clothing, some kind of note - just find a safe place to camp, and then continue from there in the morning. And be Icarefull/I." Jack looked meaningfully at Sawyer.

"No worries, doc." And then he wrapped one arm lightly around Kate's waist in a protective way. Kate looked up at him and made a disgusted noise in her throat. Then she pulled out of his grasp and started off to the west, following the trail. Sawyer waved, "See ya tonight. If we don't find nothin'."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kate trudged along following the trail. It was fairly easy to follow, as if the person who made it didn't know anything about hiding their own trail, but something seemed odd about it too. But Kate just couldn't put her finger on it. She frowned as she walked, concentrating on the nagging feeling that something about the trail wasn't right. Sayid stayed right at her side, eagerly following. Every few minutes he would ask her something about the trail. He was trying to learn a little bit about tracking.

But Sawyer followed from a short distance behind, constantly watching her back. Every once in a while he would stop while Kate and Sayid continued ahead and take a deep breath, concentrating on the surroundings. He would survey what he could see, and quite his breathing straining his ears for anything that might give him a heads up if some one was approaching.

All of this done within a few seconds, he would then jog forward and catch up to his previous position behind the other two. He kept his eyes open and his hand on the knife John had given him. Sawyer wanted to be prepared if anyone attacked. Jack had said that Eithan had attacked him when he and Kate were following the trail, so Sawyer wanted to be ready as Jack hadn't been.

Every once in a while his eyes would stray to Kate's back. He loved the way she moved. She wasn't exactly graceful moving throught the forest, but her body was lithe and supple. And the rhythm of her step spoke of a confidence that Sawyer didn't think even she knew that she had.

At one point she stopped in the middle of the path they'd been making. A worried look came over her face and she looked around at the ground. She squatted down and brushed her fingers lightly over the ground where a soft imprint had been made. This position was just perfect for Sawyer who was still standing behind her, admiring the view. Kate sat back on her heels and looked around her at the ground. This motion made Sawyer grin. When she did it, it pulled her pants that much further down her back and now he could see a bit of her soft skin peeking out from between her pants and shirt.

Kate looked at him, "Sawyer. Come here." She didn't even notice that he'd been checking her out. "Look at this." She pointed to a footprint in the dirt as he walked up and squatted beside her.

"Yeah. It's a footprint. Don't that mean we're going the right direction?" Sawyer asked with a sarcastic hint to his voice.

Kate glanced at him and then pointed to another footprint. "You see this one?" Sawyer nodded. "It's deeper, more defined than the first one. That means the person who made it was heavier than the other. And the print made by the first person doesn't have nearly any markings on it. It's like the tread has been worn off of the shoes, or it wasn't even there to begin with. Do you remember what kind of shoes Shannon wore?"

Sawyer looked at her like she was crazy, "Sure I know what kind of shoes she wore. They were little pink fluffly slippers with bunny rabits on 'em. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Kate opened her mouth to make a reply, but decided to hold her tongue. Instead she explained what she was thinking. "No. Shannon wore flat-soled shoes. Those off-white ones with almost no tread. Don't you remember? That was why she kept falling when we were climbing to higher ground to listen to the transciever. She couldn't get any traction."

Sawyer's eyes opened a bit wider in understanding. "You think she made these tracks?"

Kate nodded. "And some one was with her. These tracks are too much like someone walking side by side. Not at all like one person chasing another."

Sayid had been listening intently to Kate and now stood up like a shot and his eyes searched the woods around them. He turned in circles, looking. "Shannon! Shannon!"

Kate lept forward and grabbed Sayid, pinning him against a tree and covering his mouth at the same moment. Sawyer almost fell over in shock. He'd never seen Kate move so fast before.

Kate leaned her weight against Sayid to keep him from pushing her off. "Sayid. Get a grip." Her voice was calm...too calm. She sounded like some one on the brink of panic who makes one last desperate attempt to collect themselves. It seemed to be working. She took a deep breath. Sawyer hadn't realised until that moment just how worried about Shannon Kate was. Still looking into Sayids eyes Kate continued, "Where ever Shannon is. Whomever she is with. She went of her own free will. These are not the footsteps of someone forced. And she certainly wasn't being chased. So we have to assume that she's ok." She nodded her head and looked at Sayid to make sure he understood. Finally he nodded to and Kate slowly let go of him and stepped away.

Kate walked back to Sawyer and leaned her head against his chest. She sighed deeply. Sawyer put his chin on top of her head, and his hand on her waist protectively. He glanced at Sayid who was not even paying them any mind anymore. He seemed to be praying, but Sawyer couldn't be sure. He looked down at Kate, "We should keep going."

She sighed again, "Yeah."

--------------

By the time the sun began to set, the three of them hadn't found anything new. They stopped for a break, and Sawyer sat down heavily. Kate passed him the water after taking a drink herself, and then she dug in her bag for some fruit. She found a passion fruit and a coconut. She held the coconut out to Sawyer as if offering it to him. "Uh-uh," he said shaking his head. "I had enough of those things this morning. Don't need you to humiliate me again."

Kate rolled her eyes and tossed it at him anyway. It hit his chest before he caught it and he narrowed his eyes at her in a glare. Kate giggled a little and then used her knife to cut a slice out of the passion fruit. She handed the slice to Sawyer who just glanced at her.

He ate it without a word and then put the coconut between his feet.

-----------

After they'd all eaten, Kate took a deep breath and looked around. "Well, it looks like we're not going to find anymore today. We should head ba-." But just at that moment all three of them heard men's voices through some tall grass.

Sawyer jumped to his feet and Sayid spun to face the sound. All of them had their knives in hand and stood ready of anything. The voices grew louder and Sawyer inched closer to Kate. Kate glanced at him and then swallowed. IWhy does he have to look so damn hott when he's being protective/I she wondered silently.

Kate shook her head a little to clear her mind of that. She had to stay focused. She couldn't lose her nerve. If she had to kill aga-

Before she could finish the thought, Locke stepped through the grass and stopped in front of them. He looked confused. Next came Jack and then Boone. Jack looked at the three standing in the small clearing that now seemed to be crouded, and then looked at Locke, "I thought you said we were moving North East?"

"We were."

Jack looked around himself again. "Then how did we run into them?"

Locke looked a little disturbed. "Maybe their path veered away from the west." But before he had finished, Kate was shaking her head.

"No. I'm sure we were moving due west."

Locke just looked at her, and then their surroundings, "Huh," was all he said.

After a moment of silence Jack asked, "Well, did you find anything?"

Kate, still looking at Locke, shook her head, "No. Did you?" But Jack just shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she came this way though."

"What makes you think that?"

"Really?"

Jack and Boone both spoke at the same moment. Kate paused, not sure what to say. Then she seemed to collect her thoughts. "Yeah, we-."

"Found her footprints." Locke finished the sentance for her.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

He glanced at her, "I have eyes," he said, pointing to the ground.

During all of this Sawyer had stood silently, still gripping the knife firmly in his right hand. "Ok... So are we gonna keep goin' or are we just gonna stand here for the rest of the night and chat? Cuz if it's all the same to you, we can do that while we walk."

Kate looked at Sawyer in mild surprise. She hadn't thought he'd cared at all about whether they found Shannon. And in fact, he didn't...not really. At least, he wouldn't have admitted it. But he knew that Kate did, and besides, he wanted to find the damn girl and get back to the beach...to the tent. Kate smiled at him a little and started walking down the trail, not waiting to see if anyone would follow.

Sawyer caught up to her after a short ways, and walked beside her, quietly thinking to himself. They walked close enough together that sometimes their arms would brush together. Every time this happened Kate shivered. It made her scalp tingle just thinking of him, but every time they touched it was electrifying.

She was lost in thoughts of Sawyer when suddenly he grabbed her arm and she jerked to a halt. She looked up and there directly in front of her, not ten feet away, was a wall of rock. A sheer climb, straight up for about 50 feet. And Shannon's trail stopped, right at the base.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (21!)

Kate frowned and walked forward the few steps to the base of the cliff. She cast about for several seconds trying to see if the path veered off in any other direction, but came back to Sawyer, her frown deepening in worry. "It just stops. I don't understand. There's no way Shannon climbed this wall, I couldn't even climb it. But there's no other path, no other direction she could've gone." As she thought about all of this she put her hand to her forhead and then brushed some lose curls out of her face.

Sawyer watched her with an incredulous look on his face like he'd never seen this side of her before. But he stood silently, waiting to see what would happen.

"The trail doesn't end here," everyone looked up in shock at Locke who was squatted down at the base of the cliff. "They've hidden it well, but there's a door. Right here, in the rock. It's small. Come here Kate." He motioned her over to him and pointed at the ground to Shannon's last footprint. "You see how the front of the print is deeper, more defined?" Kate nodded. "That indicates that she pushed off with that foot as if to start climbing, but as you said, there's no way she could've climbed this cliff. So there must be a door. But it's not close to the ground or she wouldn't have had to push off to get into it. And it's got to be at least semi-small because it would be impossible to cut a large door out of solid rock without causing a sort of landslide."

As he said all of this Kate just nodded while her eyes search the rock for what she knew must be there. And then she saw it. About four feet up, a crack in the rock. But it wasn't a normal crack. She stood and touched it with her fingers. It was odd because it didn't go anywhere. It wasn't quite a straight line, and it stopped abruptly only to be joined by another such crack.

She traced the perimeter of the doorway with her fingers. "This is it."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Looks like a crack in the wall to me."

Kate glanced at him but ignored the comment. "You can see light scuff marks here...and here." She pointed to small white lines. "And the moss has been disturbed...here."

Now Sawyer could see it. It was like suddenly a door popped out of the wall, where none had been before. "Ok. So how do we open it?"

"Over here." The three standing next to the wall turned and saw Jack standing next to what appeared to be just a tree stump. But he had cleared away what leaves and moss there were covering the top and it revealed a metal disk.

Kate walked over to stand across the stump from him, peering at the disk. "How did you find this?" But without waiting for a reply she reached out to touch the odd plate.

Jack grabbed her wrist just before her fingers came into contact with the metal. His grip was firm, but not unkind. "Don't. We don't know what it does yet." He slowly, almost reluctantly let go of her. Pointing to the strange markings covering the disk he said, "We don't know what these mean. It could be anything. This could have nothing to do with that door for all we know."

Kate's brow furrowed a little, but she lifted one eyebrow and looked at Jack comically. "Come here." He looked up at her, a little surprised, but did what she said. When he reached the other side of the stump and was standing next to Kate she pointed to the markings again. "Do the markings look strange now?"

Jack blushed as he realised what he'd done. The 'strange markings' from the opposite side of the stump now turned into writing scratched haphazzardly into metal that was quite readable. The letters were square-ish and each line seperated, but he could now read it easily.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

IThe tomb beyond remains hidden for reasons that are my own. Enter at your own perile. If you survive this, you can survive anything./I

Jack's eyebrows drew together and he clenched his jaws. "We have to find her." And with that he placed his hand squarely on the metal disk and pushed down. The plate sunk into the stump, but then there was nothing.

Jack looked at the disk in slight surprise, and then at the door. He waited...and waited. Then, a barely audible scraping sound came from the direction of the wall. But to everyone's amazement, not from the doorway they'd found.

Just at the bottom corner and to the left of the door, a piece of jutting rock began to shift. The whole wall seemed to rumble, and small rocks fell from above, but the wall held. Kate, still standing next to Jack clutched his arm in mild alarm and he put his hand on her waist. Her eyes were wide, her breathing sharp and jagged. Standing just a few feet away, Sawyer saw her holding Jack's arm and took a step toward them. Then another, and with a third step he was standing next to Kate, with his arms wrapped behind her back, and her shoulder tucked firmly under his arm, completely ignoring Jack. She had immediately turned to him and placed her hand on his chest.

As the rock moved further out from the wall they could all see an opening beyond. It was just large enough to allow a grown man passage through into what looked like a larger room just inside. Jack glanced at Sawyer, annoyed, but didn't say anything. He moved over to the opening and peered inside.

"Looks like there's more space inside. I'm going in." And without another word he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled through the doorway. Locke clenched his teeth and frowned at where Jack had just been, but then followed.

Within minutes, Jack, Locke, and Boone had all gone inside, one right after another. Sayid was on his way, and Kate and Sawyer still stood outside waiting their turn. Kate looked up at Sawyer, and their eyes met. "Well. Let's get this over with sweetheart, I wanna get back to the tent." Sawyer grinned showing his dimples, and Kate smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. They immediately fell back to where they were but Kate didn't notice bacause Sawyer had leaned down and was now lightly brushing her lips with his.

Kate deepened the kiss, and then pulled away breathless. "Sure you don't wanna go back now?" Sawyer asked with a hopeful lift of one eyebrow.

"No. We have to find her." Kate gave him one last peck on the lips, sighed, and walked to the opening. She glanced back at him, and then crawled through. Sawyer thoroughly enjoyed the view from his end, but too soon she disappeared inside. Sawyer took a deep breath and then followed her.

------------

It seemed to Sawyer that they'd been on their hands and knees crawling in the dark for hours. And just when he didn't think he could take it anymore he heard whispering ahead of him. And then Kate turned her head, "There's an opening. Jack's just reached it."

Another five or so minutes went by and Sawyer sensed that the area he was crwaling through had suddenly become bigger. He got up to his knees, and when he still couldn't feel anything he stood to his full hight. "God! Damn it!" echoed throughout the chamber. And then he heard multiple people hushing him. "Don't hush me! This dmn ceilings too low. Just hit my head!"

Then he felt a soft, gentle hand touch his chest and work it's way up to where his hand was comforting a growing bump on the upper back of his head. Kate moved his fingers out of the way, and then carefully caressed the injury. Without a sound she leaned her body against his and pulled his head down towards hers. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Kate whispered, giggling a little.

Sawyer growled something about kissing him, but Kate stopped his whining by bringing her lips to his. She gently massaged his tongue with hers. This lasted for some time, and Sawyer was surprised that she didn't hurry it, but was happy to continue. But she pulled away at last and whispered again into his ear, "Better?"

"Kinda." Sawyer replied sulkily and tried to pull her into another kiss, but she only allowed it to last just a second this time.

Grabbing his hand she said, "Let's get going. The other's are waiting."

Sawyer mumbled, "How da' you know?" But Kate ignored it and kept walking.

---------------

It seemed that Sawyer had managed to hit his head on the only spot in the chamber that wasn't tall enough for him. But the way was still narrow, so they didn't get lost in any big open areas.

Soon they rounded what Sawyer thought might be a sort of corner, and suddenly there was light. He shielded his eyes with his arm and cursed under his breath.

"Where've you been?" Jack looked at the two of them.

"Sawyer hit his head," was all Kate said in reply. Jack handed her a torch, his hand linguering in contact with hers. She pulled it out of his hand, and then raised it above her head and looked around the room. All of them were there, but there was something odd on the other side, behind Boone and Sayid, that Kate couldn't quite make out. "What's that?" she asked, nodding her head towards the two.

"It's a door." Locke looked at her meaningfully, but Kate just lifted an eyebrow, puzzeled.

"Then why are we just standing here?" She tried to move towards the door but Jack moved into her way.

"This is where you stop Kate. You're going back."

Kate felt like she'd been slapped. "What?"

"You and Sawyer are going back." And then Jack turned away from her as if to continue on.

But Kate grabbed his arm, stopping him, and he turned back toward her. "No. We're not. We already talked about this. I'm coming."

Jack brought one hand up and rubbed his temples. "Kate. You were right. The trails split. And you were helpful...for a while. But this is solid rock, we're not going to need a tracker in here. And the passages have given no sign that they will branch anytime soon. And even if they do, we have enough people to follow them. So...we don't need you. Go back. You know the risks. Just go." His eyes pleaded for her to go.

Sawyer stood behind Kate, watching all of this. "No." Jack's head jerked up, his eyes focusing on Sawyer. "If it's all the same to you, doc, we'll tag along. She got us this far. Couldn't hurt to have her around a little longer. Anyways, I'm not too keen on the idea of coming all this way just to turn around without any results. So let's go."

Sawyer's blue eyes bored into Jack's. Finally Jack glanced down at Kate, and then turned and made his way to the door.

As soon as the others were through the door Kate whipped around, her gaze finding Sawyers. He could have sworn in that moment he saw lightening flash. The air fairly sizzeled with tension as Kate took a step toward him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"You made him think. So I'm not going to get too pissed off. But you need to know. I can handle myself. I don't need you or anyone else to Idefend/I me. So next time someone has a problem with me, you stay out of it." Her finger dug into his sternum. "Do you understand? James."

Sawyers face drew instantly into a scowl. Grabbing her hand he pulled it away from him. Then taking a step toward her he brought his face to within inches of hers. "Got it," he growled. And then without another word he jerked the torch from her hand and followed the others.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (I seriously never thought it'd get this far!)

Kate took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then followed after Sawyer. The cave went on and on, winding and curving so that sometimes the only person ahead of her that she could see was Sawyer. She glared at the back of his head, hoping he knew just how pissed she was. But he never even turned to look back and make sure she was following him.

Sawyer held the torch out in front of him, being careful not to trip on the irregular, rocky floor, or hit his head against anything that might possibly be hanging down from the ceiling just too low. Sometimes he loved how tall he was, how it made that much more difference with the ladies, but sometimes he hated his height with a passion like right now when he never was sure if he would run into something. Several times during the last few minutes he'd had the incredible urge to turn and make sure Kate was behind him. But he felt it would give her too much satisfation to see his concern, so until now he had kept his gaze ahead of him.

When he finally couldn't stand it anymore, he turned his head barely enough to catch a glance when they went around a curve. But the look on Kate's face brought him to a halt. She nearly ran into him. "You ok?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Kate looked up at him and her sadness overwhelmed him. He wanted to reach out and pull her to him. To hold her, protect her from her fears. But instead he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned her face into his warm hand and sighed. She looked back up at him and nodded, "Lets keep going. We'll lose the others if we don't."

Sawyer's gaze linguered on her face for just an instant more, and then he nodded and continued on. This time though, he willingly looked back at her whenever the urge struck him. It was reasuring to know she was there, within his reach.

Suddenly they heard a shout from up ahead, "That sounded like Jack!" Kate breathed.

Sawyer looked at her, and then started trotting down the tunnel, wary that there might be danger, but wanting to hurry at the same time. They reached what Sawyer sensed to be the last turn before they would come upon the others, and he stopped. Kate tried to continue past him, but he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall. "Saw-" she began to protest.

"Shhhh!" And then she could hear what he heard. Some one was speaking. But it wasn't anyone from their group. Kate's eyes widened when she realised who it must be, and Sawyer nodded. He let go of her and crept as far toward the end of the curve as he could without coming into view. He pulled his knife from it's sheath and crouched down.

Then he peeked around the corner. But all he could see was the backs of Locke and Boone. They stood tensely, both with their knives at the ready. But now Sawyer could also hear the speaker.

"Do you want her to die?" The deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. Sawyer could hear some one breathing in sharp, terrified gasps and assumed it was Shannon. "Put your weapons down...now."

Sawyer watched as first Jack, then Sayid, then Boone, and finally Locke all leant forward and tossed their knives to the ground. At one point the men parted just enough that Sawyer caught a glimpse of the man holding Shannon, a knife pressed against her throat. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept whispering over and over, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Sawyer's throat constricted in anger and fear. He looked back at Kate and mimicked what he'd seen. Kate's eyes widened, but this time it was pure hate and anger. She nodded her head, and he peeked back out for around the corner.

"Why?" Jack's voice echoed throughout the narrow passage. "Why did you go with him?" He stared hard at Shannon, pleading.

The man holding her laughed, the sound coming like a clogged drain from deep in his stomach. He pulled the knife slightly away from her throat. Then he put his face close to her ear, whispering to her like a lover, "Why don't you tell them sweetheart?"

Shannon flinched away from his horrid voice and fowl breath. But she stared wide eyed at Sayid. "I'm so sorry. They found me. I was picking fruit and they found me. They said to hurry, they knew where Claire was. He said I could be important." Then she whispered, "A hero." Her jaw clenched and the tears fell harder, soaking her low-cut shirt as they rolled down her cheek and neck. "So I came...here. Then they took me. They...they," she choked on her own words, and broke down into sobbing.

Sayid's face was a mask of horror. He'd only known her for a few days, but he knew he loved her. He looked at the man holding the knife to Shannon's throat. "Please," was all he said. And it was the please that caught the man's attention.

With a fowl grin the man stepped backwards, pulling Shannon with him. He used his free hand to feel behind him, to feel the handle to the door. He laughed once more, that awful gurgling laugh and looked at Shannon. He kissed her neck and then looked up at the men. "We were done with her anyway." And with that he flung the door open, pushed Shannon toward the men, and had the door shut behind him before they could react.

Shannon broke down into a ball on the floor, clinging desperately to Sayid whom she'd been thrown to. He sat on the floor, Shannon practically in his lap, and held her close. He stroked her hair and murmered comforting words into her ear. Boone swallowed and knelt next to his sister. He layed a hand on her arm, but otherwise left the comforting to Sayid.

Jack looked at her sadly and then took a few steps away. He put his face in his hands, and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't realised how exhausted he really was. He stumbled a few feet back the way they'd come and now came upon Sawyer who was just standing up, helping Kate to her feet. Jack's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, but he held them in check. He looked at Kate longingly for a time, and then continued on back towards the way they'd come from.

Kate walked around the corner and saw Shannon huddled in Sayids arms like a child sitting on her father's lap. Kate felt her anger melt away, and a knot begin to build in the pit of her stomach. She ached to be held that way.

Just at that moment, when she was thinking those thoughts, Sawyer wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She welcomed him. She put her arms around his firm body and squeezed him tightly to her, burying her face in his chest.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sawyer gently kissed the top of Kate's head and held her close to him until the others were ready to go. Kate looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." Sawyer wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for but he had a vague idea. He just nodded and smiled.

When Shannon was finally calm enough to go, she and Sayid stood together, him with his arm protectively around her, her nestled into the crevace of his neck, and they walked out together that way. Boone silently watched them leave, and then followed. Then Kate and Sawyer followed Boone.

--------------

When they all finally reached the outside air after having been in the tunnel so long, it was like coming home. It was twilight. None of them had realised just how long they'd been in the tunnel, but they were just grateful to be out. They decided to walk back toward the caves for a little while before setting up camp. They wanted to get a little ways away from the cave.

When everything was finally settled down for the night, they all slept around the small fire Locke had built. Shannon cuddled next to Sayid and fell asleep almost immediately. He watched her breathing softly the cool night air and then kissed her cheek before finally drifting off himself.

Jack was laying down a few feet away from them, across the fire from Sawyer and Kate, staring at the trees overhead.

Sawyer pulled a blanket out of his pack and layed it on the ground, motioning for Kate to sleep on it. She lay down, but when Sawyer didn't lay beside her she looked up and caught his eye. She tilted her head toward the space next to her and after a second of hesitation and a glance at Jack, Sawyer lay down on his side facing her. Kate had pulled her blanket out too, and now scooted over close to Sawyer, her back to him, and threw the blanket over them both. Sawyer's body was rigid for a minute as he contemplated this. But finally he rested his head on his arm, and drew Kate close to him with the other hand. And they fell asleep that way, their first night together without sex or even a kiss.

---------------

They got back to camp, and a few days passed without consequence. Over those few days, Kate had found ways to avoid sleeping in Sawyer's tent. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him, not yet.

On the third morning since they'd gotten back she woke up in the caves. She stretched her muscles and then got up. She folded her blanket and put it with the others and then walked over to the waterfall. She washed her face and was trying to get the sleep out of her eyes when she sensed someone behind her. But before she could turn around, they grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her. Kate instantly knew it was Sawyer.

She laughed, and wriggled until she got away from his exploring hands. Breathing hard from the effort, she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and then took a step closer to her. He held his hand out to her, "I need your help."

Kate's eyebrows rose in mock-surprise. "You...need my help." Sawyer rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Ok," she said, and took his hand.

He pulled her along the familiar route to the beach, and then to his tent. When he pushed aside the tarp-door, he guided her inside using his hand and then went in after her.

Kate frowned a little as she looked around the tent. It looked like a wild animal had come through. There were cloths tossed all over, blankets sprawled out, bed cushions laying in disarray. "What happened in here?"

"You happened," Sawyer growled, slightly amused, slightly angry.

"Sawyer. I haven't even been here. What are you talking about?"

He took a few steps toward her until they were close, "What the hell did you do with my dmn boxers?"

And Kate busted up laughing. She actually fell on the floor, and laughed until her sides hurt.

When she finally got control over herself she looked at Sawyer. "Sit down...over there." She pointed to the one seat that wasn't pulled apart. Sawyer complied without a word. Then she crawled across the tent from him, over the used-to-be bed, and dug her fingers into the sand next to one of the posts that held the tent up. She tugged on the soft cotten, and then pulled the boxers out of the sand.

She shook some of the sand out of them and then held them up for Sawyer to see. Growling, he started to get up. But Kate was too quick. Before he was even out of the seat, she had made it to the tent door and was off and running.

Sawyer sprang up and chased after her. Kate ran throught the jungle, dodging trees, branches, and roots that all threatened to trip her up or slow her down. Sawyer spead after her. She was quick to start but once Sawyer got moving, there was no way she could outrun him. Kate ducked into some tall grass, laughing. She'd hoped it would hide her at least a little, but Sawyer's height helped him out for once and he could see the grass shifting as she moved through it.

When he finally caught up to her, she was laughing uncontrolably, and stumbling all over. Sawyer grabbed her just as she was about to fall, but she just ended up pulling him down with her. Kate held the boxers still in one hand and held them high over her head, trying to keep them out of Sawyer's reach. But his arms were too long.

Kate wriggled and moved, and succeeded in keeping the boxers for a short time, but with Sawyer on top of her, she soon had to relenquish them.

Sawyer balled them up in one hand and firmly kept a stubborn hold on them in case she decided to try for them again. He rolled off of her, into the grass, breathing hard. Then, unexpectedly, Kate rolled over to him and looked into his eyes, and then kissed him. It was a soft kiss, full of need and desire. It took Sawyer's breath away.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sawyer hadn't been expecting the kiss, but it was there, it was real, and it awakened a hunger he hadn't known was dormant. When Kate pulled away from the soft kiss he just looked at her with the unspoken question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her mouth still within an inch of his.

Sawyer swallowed and tried to regulate his breathing. "For what?" he asked, still a little breathless.

Kate's eyes dropped to her hand resting on his chest, the fingers playing idley with the fabric of his shirt. "For avoiding you?"

He lifted his head towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It's ok." He kissed her cheek. "It's okay." He kissed her forhead. Then without another word, he pulled her into another soft kiss, trying to make this feeling last. Barely touching his lips to hers, he sucked gently on her bottom lip. Kate made a noise, barely audible, deep in her throat. She leaned into him, putting the full of her upperbody weight on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, just touching her back with his hands. It had the desired effect, for Kate, feeling the chill touch, pulled away from his hands and more towards his body.

Then he rested his hands on her hips, gently massaging the soft muscles just above the line of her pants. After a moment Kate's hand slowly ran over his chest and tummy, feeling the taught muscles through his shirt. When she found the bottom of his shirt, she pushed her hand underneath, and then ran her hand back up, pulling the shirt with it. When the shirt was stretched tight because the back was still under Sawyer, Kate tugged on it a few times, till he lifted his body enough to free it. She put her other hand under the shirt, which was now half way up his chest, and began kissing the side of his neck, ever pulling the shirt and her lips closer together.

When her hands reached his armpits, Sawyer grabbed the shirt himself and pulled it over his head. With Kate still kissing his neck, he lay his head all the way down and closed his eyes, moaning quietly whenever she reached a tender spot.

Her kisses lowered to his shoulder and her hair fell in ringlets over his chest, tickling the sensative skin.

Then she reached his collar bone, sending chills up his body. And then her lips caressed his pecks. Then his abs. All the time her hands rubbing the skin along the sides of his body where she kissed him. Sawyer let her work, let her take control for the moment, let her do what she wanted or needed to do.

When she finally reached the top of his pants line, she simply stopped kissing him, and deftly unbottoned them. She undid the zipper only an inch, and kissed his body one more time and then moved back up to kiss his lips as if saying, "You're turn."

Sawyer held the kiss for a while, but soon the hunger was too much, and he knew he would not last long with this. So he wrapped his arm around her back and carefully rolled over so that now she was laying on the ground, him slightly on top. Then he kissed her jawline, and then her ear, nibbling a little here and there when the feeling struck him. Kate was silent, her eyes closed, imagining what he would do next. But what he did was unexpected to her.

Instead of taking her shirt off, as he'd always done before, he ran his hands down her sides, over her waist, until they reached her pants. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her breathing becoming ragged little by little, and she watched him.

She watched his hands slide over the the button, and undo it, then undo the zipper. They slid back to her sides and slipped underneath the now-lose jean, and slowly pushed down, his fingers caressing her body as the pants pulled away from her skin. Kate watched all of this with Sawyer still kissing her neck and shoulder tenderly, waiting between each kiss. She lifted her hips and he slipped the jeans down, and then she kicked them off. She realised with a slight shock that he'd managed to take her underwear off with the jeans, and she hadn't even noticed til that moment.

Kate now lay on the ground, naked from the waist down, Sawyer naked from the waist up, leaning over her. He pushed himself up til his arms were straight, and looked at her, searching her eyes for something. Desire. She knew he was looking for the fire. But it was not there. For once Kate was completely without the burning in the pit of her stomach as she looked at him. It had been replaced by something, and sawyer's eyebrows drew together in a worried frown when he recognised what it was.

"Kate," he whispered hoarsely.

She looked at him and knew he could tell. She didn't know why, but sadness filled her. Her emptiness consumed him, and he pulled away from her. Pushing himself up suddenly, he turned until he was sitting next to her, his back all she could see. His gaze went to a place only he could see, replaying over and over in his mind the look in her eyes, the feeling he knew all too well.

He closed his eyes trying to make the images go away, but the movie played in the darkness behind his eyelids as clearly as if it were happening over and over again right in front of him.

He could sense Kate in front of him, knew that she knew, and he opened his eyes. Now it was Kate's eyes searching his. When she saw the sadness in him too she nodded almost inperceptibly.

And as if they'd come to a silent agreement, she moved toward him, until their lips met. The kiss was full of sadness at first. But as it continued, they pulled something from each other and the fire lit.

Both Sawyer's and Kate's hands went to work alost immediately. Both feeling the other as if for the first time, their hands caressed bodies, and Kate moved to sit in his lap, straddling him. She could feel his muscles, tense and ready. She was ready too, and pushed her body down on him, brushing roughly against him. He still had his pants on and groaned at feeling her through the jean material. He had never put the boxers on.

Working as fast as he could, Sawyer pulled on his pants until they were down far enough. Kate made it difficult because she was pushing against him, making access to the top of his pants almost nil. But finally he got them down, then off. And before he could adjust or react, Kate pushed herself down once more, taking him into her.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. Sawyer moaned loudly, the sudden feeling almost too much to handle.

He barely was beginning to recover from the first surprise, when Kate started moving. She still had her shirt on, but quickly flung it off when it got in the way. Her body rubbed against his as she moved up and down. At first slow, then speeding up. Her arms wrapped around Sawyer's neck and her mouth close to his ear, she moaned every time she came down.

Sawyer wasn't sure he'd ever been in a situation like this before. He'd certainly never had such suddenly intense physical pleasure.

Kate was holding Sawyer tightly, using him as leverage, to push farther down onto him. Her breathing came in quick sharp gasps, and the moans continued to come every time she came down on him.

"Sawyer!" It was a quick, whispered word. But her mouth was so close to his ear she might as well have shouted it. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm." She moved faster and faster. It was all Sawyer could do not to release too soon. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Sawyer!" It was a little louder this time. The way her body tensed, he knew she was there, and finally let go.

The sweet surrender consumed him as the ecstacy raced through his body. Every muscle contracted and shot bolts of awareness to his mind. And the intoxication of ecstasy numbed his thoughts, leaving only feelings. Feelings of her.

The instant after Sawyer came, Kate did too. She dug her fingers into his sides as she threw her head back. Without even realising it she cried out in sheer rapture of the moment, bringing Sawyer and herself back to reality as they slowed to a stop.

Kate pulled her self up to a straight position and looked at Sawyer looking at her. Both were breathing hard, searching each others eyes. But this time, both found what they were looking for and somehow whispered at the exact same moment, "I love you."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (26!)

Still straddling his lap, Sawyer filling her, Kate stared at him. She took in every feature, every line and crevace, every move. She wanted to remember this moment forever. Tears welled in her eyes, and for once in her life she didn't fight them. She let them spill over and fall silently down her cheeks to drip on the skin of Sawyer's chest. She didn't even try to blink them away, relishing the knowledge that they were tears of joy. II never knew I could feel like this./Ishe thought, her eyes grazing over Sawyer's lips.

He watched her watching him. Watched the tears fall, feeling like he could finally breath. Like his whole life there had been something holding him back, holding him down, and now he was free. Sawyer gently brushed away one of her tears with his thumb, then pulled her toward him into a soft kiss.

He just wanted to feel her lips against his. To feel her body close to him. He wrapped his arms around her when he felt her skin begin to prickle from the chill ocean breeze. She put her arms under his, and held him tight, her fingers digging slightly into his back. The kiss deepened, but not with the usual heat of passion. This was a slow, burning desire that's coals were stroked with each caress.

Sawyer slid his tongue into Kate's mouth and was mildly surprised when she bit down on it for just an instant, and then pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him and smiled, sweetly seductive.

In a deep, throaty voice she whispered into his ear. "Stay totally still. Don't move until I tell you. And remember exactly what I do." Then she looked at him and knew that he understood.

She lifted her body just a touch and then settled herself more firmly on him, and Sawyer drew in a small breath sharply, but never took his eyes off of her. Kate moved her hands to where they were free and could move when she wanted to. Then she leaned forward, squeezing her legs together slightly, grinning at another of Sawyer's small gasps.

Kate used one finger, pulling it along his jaw, down the side of his neck and along his body, every now and then drawing small circles or other shapes on his smooth skin. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and then started kissing Sawyer's neck. Softly, lightly, like a butterfly she showered his neck and shoulder with attention, kissing softly here, licking gently there, she sent shivers down his spine. She rested her cheek against his, but continued the small sentiments, now focusing more on his ear.

She nibbled the lobe, making his scalp tingle, but Sawyer remained perfectly still. Kate sucked carefully on his ear, biting once in a while, sending little warnings of things to come.

Kate then moved to his lips. She kissed him softly, deepening it with each second that passed. Soon she had her tongue fully inside his mouth, caressing his, not letting him take any measure of control. Kate pulled energy from him with each caress, each kiss, relaxing him. Sawyer gave over, let her do as she wished.

And suddenly it was over. Kate pulled away from the kiss, and put her hands on his shoulders.

She pushed him back, and back, until he was laying on the grass with her still sitting on top of him. She leaned her body over his and kissed the hollow of his collar bone. Sawyer closed his eyes, and let his other senses take in her every move. Her hands glided over his body, barely touching his supple skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Everywhere her fingers touched made his skin shiver. Then she started rubbing, massaging his tensed muscles. First his abs, then his pecks, then his arms.

She bent almost in half and kissed just above his navel. Then she moved.

Her body rose till she no longer touched him, and she pulled both legs to one side of his body. Sawyer could still sense her near, but she did not touch him for a bit. Just when he was about to open his eyes to see what was going on, they popped open of their own accord as his body flooded with sensation.

Kate's languorous fingers touched the sensitive skin below his navel, and lower. They had just finished making love, not ten minutes ago and he'd not had time to recover...until now.

As her fingers moved over him, Sawyer could feel his body tensing again. He could feel himself growing and knew that she could too. His eyes snapped back shut and he forced himself to calm his suddenly jagged breathing. He could feel keenly her fingernails digging slightly into him, producing a reaction he'd not known could happen. His toes actually curled, and a small groan escaped his throat. Sawyer swallowed, not wanting it to end, yet not sure how long he could last.

And she stopped. At his peak of desire she simply stopped.

Sawyer sucked in air, not having realised until that moment that he'd been holding his breath. And he looked at her.

Kate was looking back at him, breathing hard as if she'd been running, and with a craving in her eyes that reminded him of a ravenous wild animal. And he felt it too. Slowly he propped himself up on his elbows, still staring at her. He heard a seductively hoarse voice come from her that he'd never heard before.

Kate leaned toward him and purred, "Now do to me, exactly what I did to you." And with that she turned away from him until she was laying on the ground about three feet away, in the same position he'd just been in.

Sawyer took a deep breath to gather his wits. And then grinned devilishly. He rolled toward her and up onto his knees. He leaned over her body, and then kissed her, hard and deep, taking her breath away. But Kate grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him away as soon as her mind came back to her.

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me, Freckles," Sawyer growled at her. "But I'm not too inclined to take orders at the moment. Guess you'll have to come back later if you're gonna insist on that." Then he grinned and kissed her again, harder than before. And when she tried to push him away he just growled into her mouth and held her tighter. Soon she stopped struggling against him, and went along with the ride.

Still kissing her, Sawyer used one knee to gently push her legs apart. She complied willingly, even eagerly, wrapping one leg around his and using her hand to push his body more squarely over hers. Then she wrapped her other leg around him, and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

She smiled against his mouth and Sawyer barely had time to wonder why before he found out. Kate slid her hand down the side of his body, and then to the front. Quick as lightening she grabbed him, and squeezed, just softly, but enough to merit a reaction. Sawyer broke the kiss and groaned quite loudly. Then she squeezed harder, and smiled when Sawyer dropped from his hands to his elbows (one on each side of her), and groaned again, panting.

Kate kissed his shoulder and then gave him one last squeeze before sliding her hand down - running one fingernail along the side all the way. Sawyer's mouth opened in a silent gasp and Kate whispered in his ear. "I'll allow it this time. But next time I expect you to listen to me."

Sawyer gave one last shaky breath, and glared at her. But it wasn't a glare of hatred, but rather one of fierce, angry desire. And he swore to himself that he would make her scream for it.

He lifted himself back up on his hands and gave Kate a fierce look. But she just smiled and barked a short laugh. Sawyer smiled back, and then pushed himself into her unexpectedly. Kate made a gasping moan, and her back arched. Sawyer smiled again, and pulled himself completely out of her.

Kate felt suddenly empty and only had time for one deep breath before he pushed in again, leaning down over her to get better leverage. Kate moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. From there Sawyer moved rapidly. He pushed into her deeper, illiciting yet another gasp. His arms wrapped around behind hers, and his hands holding her shoulders, he pulled away then pushed even deeper. Kate's head shot back with a loud moan coming from her mouth. But his only urged Sawyer on. He drove into her, deeper, harder every time. And Kate moaned involuntarily, every time. Over and over, harder and harder, Sawyer used every muscle in his body, forcing himself into her again and again. And Kate surprised Sawyer by lasting longer than he'd expected. She held on, trying to derive every ounce of pleasure possible from what he was doing to her. Tears streamed unbidden down the sides of her face, and soon she was whimpering in between thrusts. Sawyer began to feel bad, guilty, thinking he was hurting her. But when he tried to slow, she clung to him and growled, making it clear that he wasn't to stop. So he continued, pushing ever harder, ever deeper. Kate's body tensed, and Sawyer could feel her coming close. Then - without realising he was doing it - he bit her. He bit her shoulder, pulling her attention away from the other just long enough to make it last a few more seconds. Then her body pulsed. Every muscle contracted, lifting her almost completely off the ground, and Sawyer with her. It forced him deeper than even he had been able to go, and Sawyer felt her come. It was glorious to him, knowing he could bring such a response. And Kate screamed. At the top of her lungs, she screamed. Letting out all the pressure, everything that had built up for the last hour, all the tension. And maximizing the ecstacy. It was not a scream of pain or horror. It was a shrill of pure, inexhaustible pleasure that seemed to go on and on. And in that note of longing and fulfillment, Sawyer let himself go. He came into her one last time, releasing everything, he groaned, almost a growl, and held her close to him. Not wanting the moment to end, but realising it already had, he simply held her. And Kate breathed in.

They both lay there, Sawyer on top of Kate, panting, listening to the echo of Kate's bliss.

Sawyer started to roll off of her, to pull out of her, but Kate whispered one word, "No," and he stayed, holding the woman he loved.

He breathed in her scent that was touched with the smell of roses. And she breathed in his spicy, musky scent that sent her body into shivers. Sawyer - his arms already wrapped around her - could not protect her any more from the cool breeze. They hadn't exactly planned for this or he would've brought a blanket. Planned...for this. Those words ran through his head, just touching something he thought he should remember, but couldn't quite grasp. It was the second time this feeling had come across him after they'd made love, and he couldn't figure out why. But then it passed, and he gave it no more thought for the moment.

He lifted his head and looked at Kate. She was beautiful. She was breathing hard, her chest raising and falling, her hair was splayed out to all sides around her head, dropplets of sweat clung to her forehead and neck and chest.

Gruffly, his voice not seeming to want to work, Sawyer said, "We should go." Then he paused, but not for long. "Others will have heard that, and will wonder what's going on." Burying his face in her neck he continued, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have people walk up on us laying here like this."

And Kate laughed. It was laughter of pure delight. And the longer it went on the harder she laughed. Soon Sawyer joined her simply because he wanted to hear the sound of her laughing forever. But eventually it did die out and Kate sighed.

"You're right. Let's go." Then, looking at him mischeiviously, she said, "I think I have a promise to keep." But when Sawyer looked at her questioningly she continued, "It has to do with a certain tent with no particular time limit." Then understanding dawned in his eyes and Sawyer grinned.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her and Kate sighed, regretful, feeling empty once again. He stood up and held out his hand to her and she took it, pulling herself up after him.

Sawyer walked the few feet to his pants, and pulled them on while Kate did the same. But he left off his shirt, figuring it would just come back off in a while anyways so there was no reason to put it on. But Kate put hers on with Sawyer watching her. She moved with such grace. He loved how lithe she was. Her body twisted, and moved like a cat's. And it made for a funner time in bed. But he would've been happy just to watch her walk. And then he heard something. It sounded like voices.

Kate looked up sharply, her eyes in the direction the voices were coming from. They hadn't exactly hurried in getting dressed, and now they could make out Jack Iand/I Sayid's voices as well as a few others. They sounded worried.

Sawyer grinned and just stood there. But Kate wasn't about to have to endure the men's scrutiny. She looked at Sawyer with pleading in her eyes, but when he just laughed, she knew he would be of no help. And with a look at Sawyer that told him he'd better keep up, Kate took off running. Sawyer ran after her, dipping down to pick up his boxers on the way past.

As they ran through the grass, and then the trees the voices behind them grew quieter, and Sawyer could hear Kate's laughter ahead of him, her voice ringing like bells. He raced after that sound until he couldn't hear it anymore because she'd stopped laughing. Then suddenly the trees opened up and he was on the beach. He stumbled to a stop and looked around, his eyes searching for Kate. When he found her, she was standing next to one of the fire's eating a fruit from one hand while the other held a plate of fish. She also had a water bottle tucked under one arm. She looked like she'd been standing there all day.

Sawyer grumbled to himself as he walked up to her. Only then did he notice Charlie and Hurley sitting on a log not five feet from where Kate stood. Charlie had his guitar resting on his knee with one arm laying on top of the thing like he'd been playing it. And Hurley just stared at the fire, listening to Charlie talking about his band.

Kate took a bite of the fruit and glanced at Sawyer. He walked up to her and quietly spoke, "What the hell was that about?" She just looked at him quizzically and then took another bite of food. Sawyer grunted and then grabbed a plate and some fish off of the makeshift table standing tilted slightly in the sand. He grabbed a waterbottle and three fruits and then started heading towards his tent. But before he'd taken three steps he stopped next to Kate.

"You have a promise to keep."

And then he walked off with a small smirk on his face, just enough to show his dimples.

Kate just sighed and followed him.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kate took a bite out of her fruit as she ducked into the tent. And then she nearly choked on it when she saw what was inside waiting for her. Coughing, her eyes glided over Sawyer. He was standing under the sunroof looking up at the sky Icompletely naked/I. Apparently he'd poured some water over himself because his hair was wet and slicked back, and his skin shone in the sunshine.

He glanced her way when he heard her coughing, and smiled, but just stood there.

When Kate finally got her coughing under control and her mouthful swallowed she spoke, "What...exactly...are you doing?"

"Gettin' a tan," Sawyer remarked sarcastically, "what do you think I'm doin'? I waitin' for you."

Kate's eyes roamed over his body once more. "Oh lord," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's your turn." Sawyer said, smiling widely.

"For what?"

Holding his hands out to his sides Sawyer replied, "I'm already ready. You're behind sweetheart."

Kate rolled her eyes. "What. You just expect me to undress in front of you and then we'd go at it standing up or something?"

Sawyer just lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head as if to say Iof course/I. But when she just stood there he sighed deeply. Then he walked the few feet over to her, lifted her up and spun her around until it was she who was standing in the sunlight. He tried to lift her shirt (to start undressing her), but Kate stubbornly grabbed the hem and pulled it back down over her stomach and then crossed her arms.

Sawyer sighed and persed his lips together. Then, with his hands still resting on her hips from his failed attempt, he stepped closer to her, and kissed her. At first she refused to allow him entrance into her mouth, but when he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, she relented.

Kate's stubborness seemed to melt away, and slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they stood that way for a long moment, just kissing. Then Sawyer's hands slid up and under her shirt. They explored her back and breasts, all the while lifting the shirt higher up on her body. Kate pulled out of the kiss and sighed, but raised her arms over her head. Sawyer pulled the shirt completely off of her head but stopped just before reaching her elbows, and held her in that position where her arms were completely useless to her. He kissed her again, but after just a second she pulled away again.

Sawyer looked at her and saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Do you have any rope?" Kate questioned him. Sawyer's eyebrows rose, but he let go of her and turned to rummage through one of the many suitcases in his tent. When he turned back to her, rope in hand, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Kate walked toward him, every muscle of her lithe body shimmering in the slowly fading light of day. She had removed all of her clothes while he had his back turned, and now she stood before him naked, her eyes locked on his. And despite how much he wanted to look at her body, to take it all in to his memory, he couldn't pull his eyes from hers.

She put her hands out in front of her, wrists together, "This is what you wanted." It was barely a question. She stepped closer to him again, still looking into his eyes.

Sawyer swallowed, hard. "Not...not if you don-" and she kissed him, hard.

When she pulled away this time, she took his breath with her. Then she said more firmly, "This is what you wanted." And by the look she gave him, he knew she wanted it too. Slowly he tied one of her outstretched wrists, careful not to get it too tight, but tight enough that she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Then she pointed to the sturdiest of the supporting poles of the tent and he led her to it. He turned her so her back was to the pole, and lifted her hands over her head. He wrapped the rope around the pole once and then tied the other wrist just as securely as the first.

Sawyer took a single step back and looked her over, finally able to take in her whole body. She stood there in front of him, totally proud. Her chin held high, her eyes level on his. But out of place was the desire those eyes held. The fire he'd seen the first time they'd kissed. And he was over come by the same need, so he kissed her.

The kiss was deep and rugged, just like all the other times they'd made love, but there was something more. A tension between them hung in the air, like her being tied up had brought life to their desires.

Sawyer's hands roamed over her body, and Kate wrapped one of her legs around one of his, leaning heavily against the tent pole. Heat rolled off of his body in waves and soon neither of them could take it anymore.

Sawyer grabbed one of her legs, and then the other, and lifted her onto him. Kate gasped and her fingers clung desperately to the pole.

As Sawyer moved against her, they both put more and more weight against the tent, making it sway back and forth with their motions. Sawyer knew they couldn't keep this up, the tent would collapse, and so with a regretful sigh, he lifted Kate off of him and set her feet back on the floor with her struggling against him the whole way.

When he finally got to where he could back away from her a little, he did. Her body moved toward his involuntarily, and Kate moaned in frustration.

Both were panting heavily. "We have to...lay down. The tent will collapse."

Kate finally understood and immediately slid down the pole to a sitting position, and then to a laying position, her hands still tied firmly above her head. And Sawyer climbed on top of her.

They instantly went back to where they had been before the interuption. Sawyer slid into her, emitting a small gasp, and moved roughly in and out. They kissed and he touched her. Kate's nails dug into the wood of the pole while Sawyer's fingers explored every part of her body.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs a little more so he could move easier. And with each thrust she squeezed, heightening the sensations.

Sawyer's kisses moved over her neck and shoulder, and down to her breast. He rolled his tongue over the tender skin, and sucked softly with each push into her. Kate's body reacted. Her nipples hardened and her hips lifted toward him without her even knowing. Small moans escaped her throat, and her knuckles turned white with how hard she was gripping the pole. Sawyer lifted her thighs again, pulling them that much further apart, and was now moving quickly. One of his hands made it's way slowly downward towards where their bodies became one. And as he moved inside her, in and out, in and out, he massaged her. Kate panted, short little breaths coming quickly from her mouth. She whimpered in pleasure, and sqeezed her legs together again. In and out, in and out over and over, Sawyer moved. And finally he could feel her body tensing, readying itself. After an hour of pleasure, of being wholy together, they came together, putting pressure on them both at the same moment. Ecstacy ripped through both of them, their muscles tensing. Kate's nails shredded against the wooden pole, and Sawyer groaned loudly.

As the feeling slowly seeped away, both lay there breathing hard. Sawyer rested his head between her breasts and closed his eyes, completely content for the moment.


End file.
